


MineCraft IRL

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunters wake up in a world where they have no memories of their life before. Though they are split at first, eventually they find each other. Setting up a new life from nothing, Gavin finds a book in a village far away- and that's when everything goes downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic I’m actually posting. I’m really excited about it, and I hope someone likes it. ^^’ Don’t worry, though it just seems like Gavin now, I promise all your favorite Achievement Hunters will be in- what’s Minecraft without the rest of the Lads and Gents?

When he woke up, his body refused to let him move. The sunlight flickered through the tree’s thick branches, and a small spot of light found its way right to where his eyes were. His head was pounding and he couldn’t remember a thing; how did he even end up lying on the ground? His body soon decided that the ground was not a sufficient place to lie, and with a small groan and a lot of effort, he managed to sit up. 

The world around him was silent, not a person in sight. From what any normal person could guess, he was in the middle of a forest. He went to rub his eyes to get the sunlight away, and noticed something on his wrist. It was a little black watch, but as he turned it over to inspect it, he could not find any place to take it off, or even tell time. All it had on it was a small green button, and as curiosity took him over, he pressed it. A screen suddenly flashed in front of his face, scaring him at first. There was an image of a little person, wearing all green. It took him a moment to realize it was him- he was in a green hoodie with a darker green scarf around his neck. He couldn’t help but smile- it was like his own little avatar. 

Above it was a name tag- Gavin Free. He tilted his head lightly, knowing this must be his name. 

“Gavin… That’s a top name.” He said to himself, a giddy smile spreading across his face. He continued to look his avatar over. To the left was a bar of hearts- all red and full. Below those were little chicken wings, but not all of those were full. Looking them over, Gavin realized he was really hungry. His stomach rumbled loud, and a frown spread across his face. Where was he going to get food in a place like this? 

He managed to stand up, rubbing his back lightly and stretching out. He glanced around, trying to possibly find his bearings. He looked behind him, his eyes catching a large, dark object. Upon further inspection, he thought it to be a skyscraper of sorts, without any windows. Yet, it was all that he had; so he set off. 

The walk took him around ten minutes, give or take. He arrived in the small square, his eyes growing wide. Under his feet was a large logo, made simply from wool- lots and lots of wool. Around him were the remains of a small town; the big building he had seen minutes ago turned out to be the tallest building in the town. There were five other small houses around it. Some of them were burned, others missing windows and doors.   
For some reason, looking at the shattered remains of this place made Gavin’s heart clench in his chest. He gripped the spot on his chest where his heart was as tears swelled up in his eyes. This place, something about it, pulled him in. His torn memories seemed to all be here, everything he could possibly remember was centered in this little town. He could hear a laugh distantly in his head, but it was so far away he couldn’t possibly pinpoint who it belonged to.

“Stop crying, you knob.” He muttered, wiping his eyes and looking around. A house in the very corner caught his eye, for beside it was a small golden tower. He walked over and ran his hand down the slick gold, his fingers shaking. 

‘Way to go, Gavy-Wavy, you actually won a game for once!’ He could hear a loud voice; he could feel the hand ruff his hair. The memory shocked him so much he had to sit down, his hands over his face. What was this place, and why did it suddenly make him feel so sad? Who owned the voice his memories seemed to hover around? What happened to this town? The questions rocketed around his head, bringing forth even more pain in his chest. 

His watch suddenly flickered up, scaring him yet again. The chicken wings were even lower down and continuing to decrease- he remembered he was hungry. He entered the stone house next to the gold tower, hoping to find some trace of food. From the outside it seemed that this house was the most intact, just a few windows broken here and there. His chest started to hurt again as he walked inside, the house silent and unused. Inside he realized his idea of from the outside was wrong. The house was covered in vines and there were huge pieces of wall and floor missing. Paintings were scattered on the floor, their canvases torn. Blank spots littered the walls where they should hang. 

He walked slowly inside, the sunlight the only source of warmth in the abandoned house. He blinked a few times to try and adjust his sight, and after a few moments his eyes caught something in the corner. He hurried over and found a chest, and he quickly pulled it open. A small screen popped up, causing him to yelp and jump back. That was not how he remembered chests working. 

On the screen were small black boxes, and some of them were filled with small images. Gavin’s eyes instantly were locked on the one that looked the closest to food, and he quickly pressed it with his finger. Less than a second later, his own wrist screen opened up, and in one of the black boxes there was the steak. He again clicked on it, and this time, the steak appeared in his hand. Without a moment’s hesitation he ripped into the thick meat, and he had it finished within minutes. He rested on the bed in the corner, his stomach now full. 

He felt so full, yet so empty at the same time. 

He guessed that about a week had passed, for the sun had gone down about six or seven times since he had found the town. He spent most of his days learning the ropes of this world; how to work the crafting tables and furnaces he found in the houses around him, and above all, how to handle his health. 

He found out just how easy it was to get injured on his fourth day. He had been gathering some wood with an axe he found in the house labeled ‘Jack’s house.’ He had been wondering who this Jack was and as he was thinking, he walked straight off a small cliff. He landed hard and felt the pain soar through his body, and the second he hit the ground his little avatar popped up. Four of the hearts were gone instantly, and after laying in pain for what felt like forever, they started to restore. As they did, he found himself slowly feeling better, the pain in his legs and bottom just going away. 

He also found out about the monsters. Every night, as soon as the sun would sink below the horizon and the moon would rise, they would emerge. He didn’t dare leave the house when they came out, too afraid of what the groaning zombies and skeleton archers would do to him. Sometimes he would sit at his window and watch them roam the small town, and other times he’d hide in his bed and wait for morning to come.   
The most painful thing of all that Gavin had to face was being so very alone. Every day, every moment, every second he was alone. Not anyone to speak to, or laugh with. At times he would break and talk to himself, and he soon realized he should probably venture away from his safe haven and try and find some form of life other than the cow trapped in the house next to the skyscraper. At times he wanted to let the poor cow go, but it had food and water in the hole. Above all though, he felt weird doing anything to these houses other than fixing them. People had lived here before, and each house had some sort of a memory for him. 

The skyscraper house was huge not only on the outside, but the inside too. It was the only house Gavin had found that didn’t have severe damage done to it. He at first thought it had been raided of everything, but after some thought he realized the bed, the only item in the whole house, was supposed to be the only thing there. This was the house that made his heart hurt more than anything. Whoever had lived in this house was really important to him, someone he spent every day around. He didn’t go in there a lot. 

The small house beside that was practically ripped in half when he found it. The only thing that had remained was a wall that connected it to the skyscraper house, and the glass floor holding the cow. He had fixed it fast, and he swore he could hear a buzzing noise every single time he went in that house. It irritated the living hell out of him, but for some reason he couldn’t help but smile when he heard it.   
To the far left of the skyscraper house was a small dirt shack. When Gavin had first entered it, he had been really confused. There were cakes all over the floor, some smashed and some still ready to eat. It had been pretty much intact when he found it, other than the left wall being torn down. His head hurt the most when he entered this house, because every single time he could hear someone calling, ‘Vav!’ He wondered who Vav was a lot, and why the voice calling it was so afraid. 

Then there was his house. Other than the missing windows and a few stones removed, his house had been the second easiest to repair. He didn’t really have many memories in this one, so he spent most of his time there. He felt empty and hurt in all of the houses, but this one gave his heart the smallest tug. The tower on the outside had disappeared over night one night, and even though he had searched up and down for it, it was like it had just vanished.   
The house next to his hurt literally every bone, every crevice, and every blood cell in his body. Gavin thought this house had been pretty bad when he found it, the whole roof had been burned away and most of it was simply floorboards. The worst part was, the second his foot touched the front step, he had been hit with a blast of warm air. He could hear that voice in the back of his head, that sweet laugh and the ‘Gavy-Wavy!’ every time he went there. That house took him the longest time to repair, and he never went there again. 

The final house was ‘Jack’s house.’ Gavin really liked the design of this house, even though it seemed like lava had been leaked through the whole place and had made its way through the floor and to the caves below. Jack’s house was pretty simple to fix up, and the memories of it were filled with laughs and sarcastic jabs from a jolly voice. Whenever he got sad he went and sat in Jack’s house. It made him feel whole again.   
Once he had completely fixed the town, he found himself at a loss. He had nowhere to go, he was too afraid to leave this place alone. He debated yet again on freeing the cow from the small home, but gave up on that idea. What could a cow do to help him? He would be alone forever; he knew it at this point. He’d eventually run out of food and starve to death, alone…

“Who the fuck are you?” Gavin hadn’t even notice he had been walking. His own thoughts had pulled him into his own world, and now he was standing face to face with a very angry looking man in a bear hoodie and bright yellow shorts.   
He had felt fear at first, and then all Gavin could do was smile, for even though the man’s voice was full of scorn and poison, he knew that voice. That voice belonged to the man whose laugh had been eating away at his mind for days now, and as he finally matched it to a face, he was full again. Something told him he wouldn’t be alone ever again, and even with the sword pointed at his throat he whispered, 

“Michael?”


	2. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thought he could survive without anyone. He should have stuck by his morals, for a masked man may just take his only friend away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm alive? This actually updated? WHAT? Can you believe it, because I cannot. Don't worry, there will be a few chapters up today. :D Sorry for the missing months. I'll be better.

Michael felt that he didn’t need anyone.

When he had woke on the cold ground, he knew he was alone, and he had accepted that without a second thought. The pain that had soared through his body, he had pushed away. He knew he had to survive. He took the ropes of the world and made them his own, proving to himself he was strong and that he could make it alone. He had built himself a house, tamed a dog and hunted monsters every night. He learned the world around him like the back of his hand, and he was proud of that.

Yet from the day he woke, he could see a tower lingered in the distance. It was gray and as tall as the sky itself, and everyday Michael would climb the tallest tree and stare at it, wondering what battles awaited him there. He could only imagine what kind of vile ruler waited at that big castle, what sorts of evil henchman he would have to fight, and what riches awaited him there.

What Michael didn’t expect was an easy walk with only a lingering zombie to slay, and upon arriving at the edge of the town, a small and scared man. Anger swelled up inside him, and he raised his sword to the man’s throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” He snarled through his teeth. Was this some sort of trick? Did the ruler send some jester out to try and fool him away? Well, he wouldn’t fall for that. No foolish, handsome joker was going to scare him off, not in a million-

“Michael?” The man’s voice was high and had a twist to it, a different dialect then Michael’s own. The thing that really got to Michael though was how full of hope he sounded. He didn’t even seem to fear the sword to his throat, for he had the brightest smile that made Michael’s heart swell.

“How do you know my name?” Michael asked cautiously, slowly lowering his sword. He didn’t find this guy to be a threat, and his idea of the place behind them being a kingdom faded. The man sounded too lonely, too desperate.

“I don’t know.” The man replied, staring at Michael with his big green eyes, that goofy smile still plastered on his face.

“How the fuck don’t you know?” Michael groaned. This was not what he needed right now- this guy was seriously peeving him off.

“I’m Gavin.” The man said, making Michael even more angry; his name was completely irrelevant right now!

“What the fuck does…” Michael started, his voice angry. Then his head began to pound, followed by a loud voice echoing throughout his thoughts.

‘Mi-coooool!’

‘Mi-cool, no!! Michael, save me!’

‘Michael, he’s coming, run-‘ 

Michael stumbled back, his hands gripping his hair and his eyes wide. He looked towards Gavin, who was staring right back, his eyes equally as wide. They stayed like that for a long time, and then Michael shook his head and slowly stood straight again.

“So you’re Gavin… and I’m Michael.” Michael whispered, reaching his hand out and touching Gavin’s larger than normal nose. “Are you real?”

Gavin chuckled and reached out as well, touching Michael’s curly hair and smiling gently. “I would hope so.”

They both pulled back then and stood awkwardly, both looking at the ground. That’s when Gavin spoke up, pointing back towards the town. “Would you like to come to my place? There are a lot of empty houses. You can have one!”

Michael couldn’t believe how desperate this guy sounded. He stood debating for a good minute, looking the skinny man up and down, his eyes narrowed. Gavin bit his lip and waited for the other’s reply, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Fine.” Michael said after a few moments. “I’ll come with you.”

Michael had told himself he didn’t need anyone. A cheerful Brit with the brightest smile changed that, and the brave solider found himself a friend. In the days to come, Michael Jones would regret ever taking Gavin’s request.

“Gavin, you really need to get out of here.” Michael snapped. He’d been in the town with Gavin for over a week now, and he was the main hunter and gatherer. Gavin normally stayed at home and made various knickknacks or tried to fix the place up even more. Michael had gotten fed up with it- he loved to hunt, but now that he had a friend, he wanted to hunt with him.

Gavin bit his lip and refused to look the elder in the eye, focusing himself on the crafting table before him. “It’s dangerous out there, Michael.” He muttered, receiving an angry scoff from the other. He felt his arm being tugged, and Michael, being much stronger than him, pulled him outside.

“We’re going exploring, and I don’t care what you say, you’re coming with me!” Michael snapped at Gavin. Gavin took a shaky breath in but obliged to Michael’s request; he did hate being alone when Michael went out. He grabbed his sword and pickaxe for just in case reasons, and followed Michael out of his safe haven.

They walked together for a long time, Michael pointing out markings he’d carved on the trees so that they could always find their way back home. Gavin stayed close to Michael at all times, gripping his sleeve and keeping his eyes and ears open to everything around them.

“Gav, look at this!” Michael gasped, grabbing Gavin and pointing forward. Gavin followed Michael’s hand and found himself looking at what seemed to be a farm. There were rows of fences holding in cattle and sheep, and endless rows of wheat. He licked his lips and could just imagine how many pieces of bread he could make from that…

Michael took a step forward to get a closer inspection, only to find his foot caught in a rope. He went flying in the air, dangling upside down. Gavin gasped and went to climb the tree when an arrow lodged itself into the bark beside him.

“Not another move.” A man yelled, and Gavin dropped his hands and stood still at the base of the tree. “You little shits choose the wrong day to mess with me.”

“Oi, shut your trap and let me down, old man!” Michael yelled, kicking his feet around and swinging his sword. The man stepped from his hiding place in the bushes and scoffed at the two boys. He was tall and his face was hidden behind a green mask, only his eyes shown beneath an orange filter. He was scary and looked battle ready, his bow raised right at Gavin’s head. 

“Or I could kill you.”


	3. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had an arrow pointed at his head. Michael was hanging upside down. Why not have a picnic?

Gavin let out a scared squeak, turned away from the very angry man and Michael’s dangling body. The man moved close once Michael stopped talking, and he spun Gavin, pressing the bow closer to him. The two stared at each other for a long time, Gavin breathing heavy as the man’s icy blue eyes, and the man staring back at him.

“Don’t touch him!” Michael cried, kicking his feet around faster, but then stopped as he realized the man had lowered his bow, and had pulled Gavin into a hug. Gavin’s eyes looked up at Michael, full of fear and so lost; until the man spoke again.

“Gavin, oh my god… I don’t know who you are, but god am I just happy to see you!” The man laughed and ruffled Gavin’s hair. He then pulled his mask off, revealing his bearded face and his happy smile. “I… Do you remember me?? I’m Geoff!” He pressed the button on his watch, the screen flickering up and showing- ‘Geoff ‘Lazer’ Ramsey.’

“Lazer?” Gavin asked, a small smile forming on his face as he looked Geoff in the eyes. The older laughed and rubbed his head, flicking the screen back off.

“I must have had a rebellious stage at some point in my life.” Both men laughed like they had known each other for years, and it made Michael’s blood boil. Gavin had been his friend first, who was this old stick in the mud thinking he was?

“Excuse me, still stuck in a fucking tree here.” He hissed bitterly down at the two, who looked up at him. Geoff smirked and reached behind the tree, untying the knot there and causing Michael to fall, headfirst, to the ground.

“Ow! You piece of shit!” Michael yelled, springing up and lashing his sword out and grabbing Gavin. “Don’t trust him Gav, he’s probably trying to trick you.” He snarled, watching as Geoff raised his hands and watched Michael with a bored look.

“Whoa there buddy, put that sword down. We don’t want any violence here.” Geoff said slowly, lowering the sword down and taking a step toward him. “I’m harmless. Cross my heart.” He gave both boys a goofy smile, and Gavin gently squeezed Michael’s shoulder.

“Michael, let’s give him a chance.” Gavin gently whispered in his ear, a sweet smile on his face. “You gave me one, remember?”

Michael felt his upper lip twitch in anger, but he lowered his sword the rest of the way, his own way of saying, ‘Whatever.’ Gavin squealed and hugged him from behind, hurrying back to Geoff’s side. Michael followed slowly, not bothering to pay any attention to what the two were talking about. Even if this Geoff guy did somehow know Gavin, it wasn’t fair. Michael found him first, and Gavin had remembered his name, not Geoff’s dumb one…

“Mi-coo?” Gavin asked, nudging him a bit. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

Snapped from his own jealous thoughts, Michael tilted his head and looked at the two in front of him. “Uh… Sorry. I stopped paying attention. Repeat that?”

Gavin giggled a bit and shoved Michael, while Geoff sighed and repeated the question at hand. “Gavin said you guys have a few empty houses left. I don’t like living alone, so we thought I could come with you guys.”

Michael felt his mouth fall open, but when he glanced at Gavin, and saw how bright and happy he looked to get another friend, he couldn’t possibly find it in himself to tell the Brit no. “I guess it’s for the best. The more we have around the better protected we’ll be… and you do set good traps.” He tried to force up a smile and make good with the older man.

“Whoo!” Gavin cried, hugging both of the two under his arms. “Geoff, Michael and Gavin; the fantastic three!”

Michael didn’t like Geoff. Not at all. With Geoff around, Michael didn’t have Gavin to himself. Gavin hung on the man like he was his father, and it made Michael’s blood practically boil. When they had arrived back in the town, Geoff had taken over as leader- even though Michael had had some strong words against it.

”Wow, look at this place!” Geoff had smirked as they had came into the town, whistling and glancing up at the big building that loomed into the sky. “Who lives there?”

“No one yet.” Gavin had said with a smile- and of course, Geoff, being the big shot he was, claimed it as his own. Michael had again felt some anger boil up inside him about this guy- why the hell was he so full of himself?

”So, Gav, Michael, what do you call this place?” Geoff asked as the three sat atop Geoff’s house- he’d found the ladder and Gavin had insisted they had a picnic on the top.

Gavin, being to busy munching away on a piece of bread, looked at Michael to answer for him.

”Gavin calls it Achievement Town. He saw a sign that survived whatever had happened here, and it had ‘achieve’ on it.” Michael answered lazily, staring up at the clouds.

”Town?” Geoff let out a scoff and shook his head, throwing a piece of bread over the edge just to see how far down it was. “This is no town- it’s a city. I say we call it Achievement City.”

“Sure has a better ring!” Gavin said with a big smile, and Michael let out a grunt of approval.

They sat and munched away for awhile in a cool silence. Everything seemed to be okay- Michael was actually starting to get used to Geoff. Yeah, the guy was a bit of a pompous douche at times, but Michael realized he was nice as well. Gavin did cling to him, but no matter what Geoff made sure Michael came along on whatever adventure they had.

“I guess you’re okay, Geoff.” He said suddenly, and Gavin and Geoff both looked at him.

“Really?” Geoff grinned, “I got the mighty Michael to crack! He likes me, Gavin!”

“Oh, don’t be so full of yourself!” Michael laughed, throwing a piece of bread at Geoff, who chuckled himself and caught it, happily munching away. Gavin was smiling so bright and watching the two, glad his friends were finally getting along.

What happened next, none of them were prepared for though. From down below came a voice calling- ‘Hello?’ The three all looked at each other, and Geoff, still claiming himself as the leader, leaned over the edge to see who was at the bottom.

“It’s a guy.” He stated, his eyes squinted and his hands holding tight to the ledge, “He’s wearing a skirt though. I think he has a sword.”

Michael stood fast and choose his sword, growling a bit and heading to the ladder. “Well, he is going to get something shoved up that skirt-“

”Mi-cool, wait!” Gavin stood and grabbed his arm, shaking his head. “We can’t just attack him- maybe he’s nice! Geoff turned out to be!”

”This is why you’re so weak!” Michael said suddenly, grinding his teeth together and pulling his arm away from the now stunned Gavin’s grip. “You trust people too easy! Gavin, who knows who that guy is down there, he could be the guy who made us lose our fucking memories!”

Gavin stared at him with wide eyes and felt himself tear up, gripping his fists tightly and looking away- Geoff cleared his throat suddenly. “Michael, Gavin..”

“What?!” The two snapped at the same time, Michael’s angry and fuming and Gavin’s sad and shaky. Geoff raised his hand and pointed at the ladder, where a man with his head tilted stared at them.

”I heard some yelling. So I guessed there was a way up here, and I, well I found it.” The man said cautiously, rubbing his arm. “I’m Ryan. I think. That’s what this watch says. It’s been pretty useful so far.”

The three stood stunned as they stared at this new guy. Michael raised his sword and stood in front of Gavin and Geoff, threatening the new comer with a single stab that could send him over the edge.

”Whoa there, Mogar.” Ryan said, sitting his sword on the ground and raising his hands up. “I didn’t mean to alarm you. I just saw this building in the distance, and well…”

”Well what??” Michael snapped- but Geoff pulled him back and gave him a stern look.

“Let him talk, Michael.” Geoff said, holding the fuming boy back. Ryan looked between them all and shook his head, sitting down.

“I’m looking for someone. A guy. Brown hair. Carries a rose around. Has a mask.” Ryan said with a small sigh. He looked tired and worn down, and Gavin offered him a piece of bread, which he took with a thankful look. “I thought he may be here.. You can see this place from the whole island. I guess I was wrong.”

“I don’t think we’ve seen him yet… But I’m sure we can help.” Gavin said with a smile, and in the background, Michael swear he could feel his boiling blood start to steam. This was too much stress for one week.

“Yeah! Why don’t you tell us more about him?” Geoff asked, sitting down beside the newcomer and putting his hands on his chin. “We love stories.”

“It’s a long one…” Ryan laughed a bit at Geoff, finally cracking a bit of a smile. Gavin sat at his other side and laid his hand on the older mans shoulder.

”We have the time.” Gavin smiled at Ryan. Michael groaned and sat down, his hands shoved in his pockets. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was smart. Michael was still jealous. Gavin was mad, and Geoff wished he could just have a strong drink. Oh, and Jack’s house does belong to Jack.

“I woke up on an island.” Ryan started, sitting on the bed in Geoff’s house. They’d all rushed inside as a storm started to brew, and Geoff’s house was the closest and the biggest. Geoff sat across from him, while Michael and Gavin sat on the floor- but they kept their distance. Gavin was still angry at Michael for yelling at him.

“I was alone.” Ryan rubbed his arm and looked at the guys around him, “and I was pretty scared at first. There was a single tree and some sand, I didn’t know what to do. I climbed the tree and stayed there all night… And when I woke up, he was there.

He smiled at me and gave me a sword and some food, but he didn’t say anything before he got in a little boat and paddled away. I finally found my way onto this big island, and I saw your house, and here I am, looking for him.” Ryan looked up and shrugged a bit.

“Why were you looking for him?” Michael scoffed, looking up at Ryan with narrowed eyes. “You gonna kill him?”

“No!” Ryan shook his head fast and raised his hands. “I want to thank him- I… I liked him. He was handsome.” He swallowed and pulled at his collar, then stood. “I’m sorry to bother you all. Thank you for the food. I’ll be on my way-“

”Hold up!” Geoff said, standing himself and wrapping his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re one of us now.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryan and Michael asked at the same time, Michael jumping up.

“You can’t let him stay here!” Michael growled, throwing his hand out. “We can’t just hand these houses out to strangers-“

”We’re all strangers. Every person we meet will be a stranger.” Gavin said suddenly, speaking up after a long time of silence, “we’ve all lost our memories. You have to trust people.” He stood himself and looked at Ryan, holding his hand out to him.

“Can we trust you?”

Ryan looked at him and then gave his hand back out, shaking it. “Yes. I like you. You’re smart.”

Geoff laughed and smacked Ryan’s back. “We’ve got a fourth!”

Michael stood in a shocked silence, flexing his fists a bit and then walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him- Gavin sighed and looked away, his arms crossed. Ryan and Geoff simply stood together in the now awkward silence.

”Let’s get you a house Ryan!” Geoff grabbed the other man and led him outside, leaving Gavin alone in the house.

”I’m not weak.” He whispered to himself, gripping his fists tight and shaking his head as he felt tears begin to swell. “I’m not.”

 

It scared Geoff how incredibly smart Ryan seemed to be. From the day he arrived at Achievement City, he stunned everybody around. He started with hacking into his own watch and changing the weather.

”What are you doing?” Gavin asked, leaning over Ryan’s shoulder as the older fiddled away at the watch, his eyes squinted shut and a look of pure concentration on his face.

”I’m going to impress Michael.” Ryan replied, taking a break and leaning back against the dirt wall of his home. He had picked the tiny shack next to Geoff’s large home when he saw the cow in the floor and exclaimed, ‘Edgar!’

”That’s going to be pretty hard.” Gavin said under his breath, shaking his head. He and Michael had yet to make up. From what Geoff told him, Michael was waiting for Gavin to make the first move- but Gavin wasn’t going to be his play toy. If Michael wanted him, he’d have to get him himself.

”I know. But I also know I can do it.” Ryan chuckled before standing and walking to his door, looking out at the rainy day. “If I’m right, all I have to do is move this here, then flick this, and…”

Gavin gasped as he watched the rain suddenly just stop- it disappeared completely from the sky, and the clouds were gone and replaced with a shining sun.

“Wow!” Gavin ran outside, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. “Ryan, you’re bloody brilliant! How did you do that??”

“What the hell?” Michael opened the door to his house and walked out onto the porch, leaning and looking up at the sky. “Where the hell did the rain go?”

”Ryan did something to his watch and made it go away!” Gavin called as Michael made his way into the cities center and joined him and a very proud looking Ryan.

”How the hell did you do that?” Michael’s mouth was hanging open, and his face was full of shock.

“I hacked the watch. I found the menu and found the weather option.” Ryan smirked and looked up at the clear sky. “This is like a video game.”

“What the heck is going on??” Geoff called, coming into the town from his hunting trip. “It was raining ten seconds ago and now it’s sunny as dicks out here!”

Ryan again explained himself to Geoff, still very proud of himself- Michael shook his head with a bit of a scoff though.

”Congrats Ryan. You can control the weather. You’re so cool.” Michael droned out sarcastically, turning to go back to his house. “Find a way to fix our memories and maybe I’ll be impressed.”

The three remaining in the center stared after the sarcastic boy, Gavin shaking his head and Ryan with a sad puppy dog look on his face. Geoff laid his hands on their shoulders.

”Let’s leave the old stick in the mud here and go on a bit of an adventure, huh?” He asked, pulling his mask over his chin and flipping his hood down. Gavin smiled and agreed with Ryan’s nod, and the three ran down the path leading them into the wooded forest.

 

”Oi, Geoff I forgot to grab that meat…” Michael trailed off as he came back outside and found the trio gone. He checked all of the houses and when he found they weren’t in their own he started to fume. They’d left him alone! All because he didn’t think Ryan’s rain trick was impressive.

”This is bullshit!” He yelled and stormed up the stairs of the house next to his own, hoping they were trying to hide somewhere. He wouldn’t admit it to their faces, but he didn’t want to be alone…

”What’s bullshit?” At first Michael swore it was Ryan who’d said that- but as he looked up, he saw a tall man with a big bushy beard standing before him, and he fell back out the door and rolled down the steps, fumbling to grab his sword.

”Who the fuck are you?!” He yelled, springing up and holding his sword out at the defenseless man before him. He wore a green shirt with a white skull on it, long and baggy red pants, and a black scarf was nestled under his bright red beard.

”I’m Jack.” The man said, as if Michael should have realized that. He pointed to the sign by his door that read ‘Jack’s House.’ “This is my house. I’ve built better, but this place is pretty nice. I like it here.”

”This is not your house!” Michael sputtered out and shook his head fast, holding his slightly shaking hand to help himself hold his sword up.

“But it has my name on it.” Jack said calmly, tilting his head at Michael and again pointing at the sign on the house.

”Yeah- yeah but…!” Michael sputtered and tried to find something to say against the man, but he just couldn’t- he really didn’t know what else to do.

“So it is mine.” Jack said with a bit of a smile. He walked down the stairs and took Michael’s sword from his hands and looked it over. “Only iron? You haven’t found any diamond yet? It’s much more efficient.”

”Oh?” Michael’s interest had been peaked- a better sword then the one he had now? “How can I find diamonds?”

”I can give you some.” Jack said with a cheesy smile, opening the inventory on his watch and selecting the square with diamonds in it. “If you let me stay here.” He waved the blue, sparkling diamonds in front of Michael’s face- and Michael, practically drooling over them, nodded fast.

”Yeah! You can stay, I like you!” Michael grinned and grabbed the diamonds, holding them to his chest. “But.. Can you help me with something? I want to teach my good old friends a lesson about leaving me behind.”

”Of course I can.” Jack smiled, “I love jokes- and you seem like you’d be a great trickster.”


	5. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. I've been found out.

"I feel bad about leaving Michael behind." Gavin said under his breath, swinging his sword around and shuffling his feet around. They'd just finished their hunting, and as they again headed back towards Achievement City, Gavin felt a bit of a pang in his heart.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Geoff scoffed, punching Gavin in the arm and getting a bit of a laugh from Ryan. "He deserved it- he was being a major douche."

Ryan nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything- he walked up the stairs leading into the city and let out a startled noise, taking a step back and drawing his sword. Gavin and Geoff followed, neither knowing what Ryan had seen but trusting him enough.

"Ryan, what's wrong buddy?" Geoff asked cautiously, taking a step up to try and see better- but instantly regretted his decision. The ground leading into the center of the city was smeared with blood, and standing in the center, face and beard speckled in blood, was a tall and scary looking man.

"Where is Michael?!" Geoff demanded, raising his sword higher and stepping ahead of Ryan, snarling and shaking.

Gavin stood in the back, his hand over his mouth and his sword at his feet. The blood leading to the man surely wasn't his own- and there was only one person left in Achievement City.

"You mean that little pest with the Afro?" The man chuckled deeply, wiping some of the blood from his sword. "He went down with one blow."

"You piece of shit!" Geoff yelled, preparing himself to take a running blow at the man. Ryan grabbed his arm though, holding him back and shaking his head.

"Don't be dumb. He's trying to provoke us." Ryan said calmly, pulling a shaking and angry Geoff back.

"He killed Michael!" Geoff said desperately, his sword falling a bit. He was so shocked by this- he never thought leaving the boy behind would result in his death; it was all supposed to be for fun. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Michael meant just as much to him as Gavin did. They were a family, and he'd known the two of them from the start. Yeah, he could be loud and angry, but at the same time he was kind and caring for everyone. He didn't deserve to die.

Ryan had his fist gripped tight, his breaths shaky and catching in his throat. Michael was family to him as well, and he would admit he really wanted Michael to like him. How could he impress the lad, now that he is gone?

"You were the ones who left him laying around like fresh meat." The man said, yawning. "Doesn't seem like you cared so much about him."

"Don't say such things!" Gavin cried out, stepping up and raising his sword, shaking and taking a step back then. "We love Michael, we didn't want him to go away forever!"

The man got a sad look on his face, and Ryan caught the second he fell of guard. He let Geoff's arm go, and Geoff went flying towards the larger man, his sword aimed to kill.

"Geoff! Stop!!" The voice was all too familiar, and Geoff tripped over his own feet to stop himself from barreling into the man before him. All heads turned to the noise, and Michael came down the steps from his house, his arms raised. "I'm right here!!"

There was a long draw of silence between everyone at that moment. Geoff, sitting on the ground, was gaping at Michael as he walked towards them all. Jack let out a nervous sigh and took a step back from Geoff, wiping the blood off his own face. Ryan looked startled, and his eyebrow was raised.

"You knob!" Gavin screeched, the first one to say a word. He ran at Michael and started to hit him, tears building up. "That's not fucking funny! Who is that!? What is this!? I can't stand you sometimes!" Gavin was a mess, and soon Geoff and Ryan were in on it too, surrounding Michael and scolding him.

"Guys, please calm down!" Michael laughed over them, hugging Gavin and grabbing Geoff's shoulder. "You guys love me?"

"You fucking pretended to get murdered so you could hear that we loved you??" Ryan asked, exasperated. Gavin hid his face in Michael's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh, and Geoff just rubbed his head.

"Wait." The rubbing of his head made Geoff remember something- the stranger standing behind them. "Who the hell is he?"

"That's Jack." Michael said calmly, breaking away from the group and walking over to him, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder. "He's pretty scary, huh?"

"Uh, hi." Jack said nervously, a bit of a smile on his face. "I'm Jack." He waved his hand at the gaping three men, shifting from one foot to the other. "That's my house?"

All the eyes looked at the well build home with the sign, 'Jack's House' on the front. Gavin was the first one to walk up to him, a bit of a miffed look on his face.

"I don't think you're supposed to be scary." Gavin said, his eyes narrowed. Jack looked down at him and smiled a bit.

"I don't think I'm scary.. Michael put me up to the act, really." He said nervously, and Ryan and Geoff, after exchanging a look, walked up and shook his hands. The three laughed at a joke together and it was like three old friends were finally reunited.

Michael and Gavin stood behind the three, both smiling but both feeling like they were missing a third link.

 

"Mi-cool..."

 

"Miiiii-cooool.."

"Michael, wake up.."

Michael felt his shoulder being moved, he heard Gavin calling his name and he could hear the hisses of a spider somewhere outside. He really didn't want to open his eyes, but Gavin was god damn persistent.

"What do you want, dammit..." He finally rolled over, rubbing his eyes and looking up at the other. Gavin bit his lip nervously and pointed at his house. They'd made up after the whole Jack fiasco. Michael apologized for yelling, and Gavin for instantly trusting people. They decided to compromise from there on out; Gavin wouldn't instantly be okay with things, and Michael wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"There is someone in my house." He whispered, shivering a bit from the cold air on his bare arms. Michael gave him a perplexed look, wondering how Gavin could be so calm about that. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up, rubbing his head.

They walked over together, Michael raising his sword and Gavin standing close to him. They entered and Michael looked around. "Gavin, there isn't anything in here." He said, his voice annoyed.

Gavin shook his head and tugged him forward. He went to the wall and pulled a painting off, revealing a door. Michael gave him a weird look and gently pushed the door open, his eyes narrowed in the dark and his sword raised.

There was a figure curled up in the room, gently snoring and laying sprawled out like he owned the place. Gavin pulled out a torch and put it on the wall, and they could both clearly see the man.

He was shorter, a suit on with a red tie messily tied around his neck. He had a mask over his eyes, white and hiding his closed eyes. He opened them then, the light stirring him.

"Well shit." He mumbled, looking up at Michael and Gavin. "Seems I've been found out."

 

Geoff was awoken to a loud banging on the door of his home. It echoed against the walls and the sound seemed to be aimed right at his ears. He sat up with poison in his features, and walked slowly across the long way until he made it to his door. He yanked it open, and just as he was about to spit out angry words at the person at his door, he was torn into with words.

"Geoff, this guy was hiding in Gavin's house!"

"He could have killed me! I heard him snoring!"

"I didn't plan on killing you, god, I just wanted to sleep somewhere!"

"Oh stop lying!! I don't even believe a word that-"

"Enough!" Geoff yelled, grabbing the shorter man that was struggling in between Michael and Gavin. He dragged him to the center of town, and after tossing him down, drew his sword and pressed it to his throat.

"Whoa there man, let's not take such drastic measures here.." The man whispered, his hands up and in the air, his eyes wide.

"'Whoa there' my ass. You don't come into my city, sleeping in one of my guys houses, and wake me up, you piece of shit." Geoff hissed, sending his look at Michael and Gavin, who both looked away. He'd been paranoid, since the whole Jack thing. Sure, it may have been a joke, but it could happen for real at any time. "What's your name?"

"Ray, my name is Ray." He stammered out, still focused on the sword against his throat.

"Great, I suppose we'll have a name for your gravestone. Nice to know you, Ray!" Geoff raised the sword a bit and went to stick in straight through the trembling man.

"Wait!" The hand that grabbed his sword was strong, and Geoff shot them a poisonous glare; but it faded as he realized it was Jack standing there. The man had become his more reasonable side. He didn't act on reflex as much as Geoff did.

"Geoff, don't just kill the poor kid." Jack said calmly, pushing the sword down and standing in front of Ray. "We didn't even give him a chance."

"Not this shit again." Michael mumbled, and received a punch from Gavin in return. Geoff's sword fell and he took a step back, rubbing his head and grunting a bit. Ray seemed to relax, letting his hands fall as Geoff's sword did.

"It's you!" The voice gasped, and Ray's hands flew up again as all heads turned to Ryan, who came running across the clearing and pushed Jack out of the way, grabbing Ray. "It's you!" He laughed.

"It's me.." Ray said nervously, swallowing and squinting in the dark to try and see the man grasping his shoulders. His eyes widened though and he cracked a smile. "Hey, you're the guy I helped! You lived!"

Ryan smiled and let Ray go, rubbing his arm and looking away. Michael had an angry look on, and broke from Gavin's grip, heading towards Ray and pulling his sword out. "This is serious bullshit."

"Whoa, calm down there." Ryan said, standing in front of Ray and placing his arms out to shield him. Michael grunted at him and raised the sword up, his eyes narrowed. His deal with Gavin faded from his mind as he took a step forward, anger seething throughout him.

"Don't you think I won't kill you to get to him. All of you are just- this was me and Gavin's place, and then you all had to come and fuck things up!" Michael hissed, anger flowing through him. He slashed his sword out, and Ryan yelled in pain and fell back.

"Michael!" Geoff yelled, taking the lad's sword and throwing it out of reach. Jack was on his knees and checking out the slash across Ryan's chest, and Ray was still sitting still with his hands raised. Gavin stood back and watched it all, not wanting to get involved.

"What is wrong with you!?" Geoff shoved Michael, turning him and pushing him towards his little wood home. Michael seemed to realize what he had just done a moment too late, and he swallowed a lump down his throat.

"I- I didn't- I'd gotten mad, I-" He tried to talk but nothing came of it. Geoff shoved him inside the house and hurried back down to the clearing. Daylight began to break over the horizon, and Michael watched through his window as Jack and Geoff picked Ryan up and took him to his house.

Gavin and Ray stood there for a few moments before Gavin offered his hand out to Ray, who took it after a seconds hesitation. Michael watched as they talked for a moment and then as Gavin suddenly got excited, grabbing Ray's hands and practically jumping up and down.

Michael didn't understand Gavin. Michael didn't understand any of these people. He didn't belong.


	6. Together, There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he could be a star.

About a month passed with Ray settling in Achievement City. He took the last house, a little dirt shack. He'd made a joke when Gavin had apologized about it's size, laughing and saying 'better than anything I've had yet!'

Everyone loved Ray's personality. He was a sweet kid, sarcastic at the right times and serious when needed. He was a great hunter, and everything he did seemed to come to him in a few moments. He fit into the mold perfectly in the city, and no one ever protested him. Not even Michael.

In fact, Michael had been the one to say Ray deserved to stay.

"Alright. Shut up, you idiots." Geoff said sternly, snapping his fingers around to get the other guys attention. The five of them were gathered on his roof, sitting lazily and watching the sun in the sky. They occasionally had meetings up there, the first with the arrival of Jack, and the rest for chores and such.

This one was deciding on Ray's fate in the group. Geoff had called the meeting as the month reached it's end, saying that they needed to make a decision; let Ray stay, or tell him to go. Though the first four had been let in without any rulings, Jack and Michael's prank had made the man paranoid, and both Jack and now Ray were to be voted on.

"You all know why we're here. Now, is there anything anyone wants to say before we take the official vote?" Geoff asked, his hands laying on his hips.

"I think he should stay." Michael said, and everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Michael hadn't spoken to anyone during the month, simply doing as he was told and keeping to himself. After what he had done to Ryan- who still had the scar on his chest- he'd gone silent. Everyone thought he'd vote against the new lad.

"You do?" Ryan asked, smiling big and practically starting to jump up and down. He and Ray had gotten really close, and the three hadn't forgotten what Ryan had said about Ray when they first met him.

"Yeah. He's really nice, you know? He's been talking to me, since you guys haven't been." Michael said dryly, looking away and out over the edge. Everyone stopped smiling.

"Michael, you haven't been talking to us!" Gavin said, swallowing and rubbing his arm nervously. Michael shot him a look, shaking his head and going silent again. No one said anything. Michael proved his point.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Geoff asked after a moments silence, trying to break through the veil of awkward that surrounded them. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I think we all agree. Ray should stay." Geoff said, and everyone nodded. Michael stood and slid down the ladder first, leaving the others to simply stare at the spot he went down.

"Well, we handled one problem, seems we have another." Jack laughed, sighing and placing his hand on his cheek.

 

"Am I condemned?" Ray asked, hearing the door to his little house open. Ryan stepped in, closing it behind him and chuckling at Ray's question.

"No. Everyone agreed. You are now an official Achievement Hunter!" Ryan said, putting extra emphasis in his voice and using his hands to make a sarcastic fireworks motion.

"Achievement Hunter? That's pretty weird. Who came up with that one, Gavin?" Ray scoffed, sitting down on his bed and patting the space beside him for Ryan.

"Actually, it was Jack and Geoff. You know, the brave and bearded." Ryan sat down beside the lad, running his hand through his hair. Ray chuckled at the names, but didn't say anything else. They sat together there for a few moments, just watching as Ray's ocelot pranced around the room.

"Do you ever remember stuff about your old life?" Ray asked suddenly, and Ryan broke his eyes away from the cat and to Ray's face. The lad looked back at him, tilting his head a bit.

"Well, at times I get bits and pieces. I remember a girl with bright red hair, though I can't put a name to the face." Ryan said, thinking a bit and tapping his chin. Ray was silent for another moment, then looked away and towards the wall before him.

"I remember. Some of it, at least. None of you seem to, but I remember. We all knew each other, before this. I remember dressing up with Gavin, and partying with Michael," Ray closed his eyes with a smile, "and cracking jokes with Jack. Fighting with Geoff."

Ryan frowned a bit at the lack of his name in Ray's remembrance. He went to ask, but then Ray opened his eyes and turned to him.

"I can't remember you. Not at all. It's weird, because with everyone else I can remember. I knew their name before I even saw their tag. Everyone except you. It's like, whatever erased my memories decided it didn't like you.

That's bullshit, you know? Because, though I'd say Michael is my best friend and Gavin is somewhere around best idiot, but I'd have to say that you are my favorite here." Ray took a deep breath, smiling a bit and looking at Ryan again.

Ryan's cheeks were gently flushed and he rubbed his face a bit. Was it possible that Ray shared the same feelings for him? He had to take the chance, he couldn't let himself not know.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Ryan stood and grabbed Ray's hand, pulling him up and smiling. Ray followed him without hesitation, going out into the darkening world and through the trees.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked, holding onto Ryan's hand and keeping up with the older man. Ryan simply looked back at him with a bright smile and a raised eyebrow, his expression clearly reading, 'you'll see!'

They ran for awhile, until the broke through the trees and into a clearing. Ray let out a bit of a gasp and walked out into it, looking up at the sky. The stars shone bright, dotting the sky in perfect harmony. They lit the area up brightly, and the moon's light was just cool enough. They didn't have this at the city, with all the torches up, and Geoff's tower blocking out the moon most of the time.

"This is amazing, Ryan." Ray said, turning and looking at him with bright eyes. "How did you manage to find this?"

"I don't sleep that much. Nervousness, I guess. I like to wander." Ryan said, walking up next to Ray and looking up at the bright night sky. "I like the stars. They're so amazing. If I ever die, I'd want to become a star. That way I can look down on everyone, and people can wish on me, and I can be a beacon of hope all around."

Ray was silent, listening to Ryan's words intently. It was quite the wish, to be a star, but it seemed to fit Ryan. Someone so bright deserved to be a star. His heart longed to give Ryan that, but what could he do, being nothing but another player in the game of life.

Ryan grabbed his hand suddenly, squeezing it and looking into Ray's eyes. They stood like that for a moment, both just staring at the other as if they looked away it would be their last memory. Ryan leaned in, and gently pressed his lips onto Ray's.

He was shoved away though, and opened his eyes to see Ray with his hands up and his eyes closed shut. His heart fell into his stomach, landing with a sinking crunch that he swear he could hear.

"I can't. I'm sorry. There, there is a guy. Joel. I remember him. I loved him." Ray whispered, opening his eyes and letting a tear stream down his face. He turned on his heel and ran back the way they came, leaving Ryan alone in the now dark clearing. A cloud had covered the moon, and the stars didn't seem as bright anymore.

 

"Where have you been?"

Gavin jumped, the voice scaring him away from his thoughts. He looked around the trees around him, drawing his sword and swallowing. He'd been on a 'walk,' or so he liked to call them. He gripped his bag closer to his side, his eyes narrowed. The voice was not one he recognized.

"On a walk. Who are you?" He asked back, and a rustle of leaves behind him got his attention. He turned and raised his sword, his eyes slightly widening. The man standing there was in an all orange outfit, matching that of a convict. His hair spiked up, and he had a grin etched on his face.

"I'm Joel. You won't remember me, but that's okay. It doesn't matter. You have something of mine, though." He held his hand out, his eyes slightly narrowing. Gavin took a step back, holding his bag closer to his side, if possible.

He could feel the book inside the bag, the book he'd found a few weeks ago. He knew it was important, and he knew exactly why this Joel guy wanted it. It told you the way out.

"You shouldn't leave your things laying around, you know?" Gavin spit, continuing to step back. He knew exactly where he was, he knew the land around the city better than anyone. He wouldn't let this guy have the book.

Joel shook his head, sighing and raising his wrist to his face. The screen came up, and he selected an item. Gavin had never seen a screen that large, and had never seen that many items. As an egg appeared in Joel's hand, an egg as green as his hoodie, Gavin felt his body grow stiff. He knew what was in that egg.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Gavin. I liked you." Joel said, his voice showing not a sign of emotion. He lifted off of the ground suddenly, hovering in the air as he dropped one, two, three eggs down. Then he disappeared. The Creepers locked their target on the only human around.

Gavin let out a scared noise, running fast to try and escape the Creepers behind him. He knew he was almost there. He could hear them behind him.

He burst out of the forest, and tripped over a hill, falling onto the sand below him. He stood fast, ignoring the two hearts that vanished when he hit the ground. He grabbed the book from his bag, and just as the Creepers made their way down the hill and towards him, he threw it out and into the ocean.

The explosion chucked his body into the water as well.

"What the hell was that?" Geoff opened the door to his home, running out and into the center of the city. Jack and Ryan followed him, and they both turned their eyes towards Ray, who was standing still and staring towards the beach behind Geoff's house.

"Gavin.. Gavin just.." Ray didn't even finish before he took off towards the beach. Geoff felt his blood run cold, and he couldn't move as the other two gents followed Ray. Gavin, the beach, and an explosion.

He managed to move his feet, climbing over the ridge and slowly descending onto the beach. Jack was standing on the edge of the water, looking back and forth. Geoff made his way there, staring at the crater that was now in the ground. Gavin's bag was there, laying crumpled and burned.

"Ray said he was chucked into the water. He'll drown." Jack swallowed, looking at Geoff and realizing that he maybe should have kept that to himself. The man was staring into the water, his face pale and his mouth hanging open; he was in shock.

Ryan came up from under the water, taking a deep breath and holding a slumped figure over one shoulder. Ray followed behind him, helping him to keep Gavin's head above the water. They brought him to the shore, Ryan gently laying the lad down on the sand.

His watch flashed up. Half a heart remained, blinking fast and shaking. Gavin was burned and soaked at the same time, his eyes closed and water dripping from his mouth. Geoff fell on his knees beside him, gently picking his head up and holding it close.

"Someone go find Michael. I want everyone in the city, now. Ryan, help me get him in, we can't hurt him anymore." Geoff said, standing up and gently pulling Gavin with him. Ryan took Gavin by his other side, holding him up along with Geoff and helping him take the lad back to the city.

"I'll go get Michael." Ray said, looking at Jack and standing fast, taking off in the way the other lad had gone hunting. Jack stood on the beach, looking at the crater for a moment. He swear he saw Gavin's bag move, and he knew it hadn't been opened when he'd first came.

"Creepers rarely come out during the day." He said to no one. But someone heard.

 

"Where is Gavin??" Michael came into Geoff's house, following a panting Ray. He could see the gents gathered around Geoff's bed, Ryan gently wrapping up Gavin's back and Jack his arm. Geoff was pacing back and forth, and he let out a sigh of relief when the other two lads came running towards him.

"He's fine. We managed to wake him up to get him to eat, his health is getting better now." Ryan said, finishing the bandaging on Gavin's back and holding him so Jack could finish.

Michael ran to his side, gently grabbing Gavin's hand and holding it close. He looked up at the others, letting out a breath of air and shaking his head.

"I knew him going on those damn walks by himself was shit! I knew he'd get himself hurt!" He yelled, squeezing Gavin's hand tighter and gently stroking his hair. Geoff nodded and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath and swallowing.

"No more of this. Everyone who leaves must take someone with them. No one is to be left alone, everyone gets a partner. Michael, please. Your vow of silence towards us isn't helping. We forgive you if you forgive us." Geoff said, holding his hand out to Michael. The rest of the guys nodded, their attention more on Gavin.

"I do. I'm sorry." Michael said with a sigh, "I'll stay with Gavin. He's mine." He gently laid his hand on Gavin's paled cheek, his chest stiff in pain. He knew how he felt towards Gavin, and he knew now that he had to tell him. He couldn't chance losing him.

"Me and Jack." Geoff said, looking at his best friend and gently smiling. Jack nodded and smiled back at him. Ryan and Ray looked at each other for just a second, and then their eyes quickly darted away from each other.

"Ray? Ryan? You two good together?" Geoff asked, tilting his head to the side. They both nodded, each of them trying to put a smile on.

"Good, then it's settled. Everyone has their buddy. Stick to the system. That way, we can protect each other." Geoff finished. They all stayed in his house that night, taking turns to stay awake with Gavin. He was their main concern.

 

Gavin woke up in the darkness of Geoff's house. His head was pounding and his body felt like it was weighed down by a thousand rocks, and he let out a groan in pain. His back was on fire, and he swore there wasn't a place he didn't feel pain.

"Gavin? Hey, you awake?" Michael said gently, sitting up and gently smiling at the other. Gavin smiled back, happy to see Michael there and talking to him. He missed his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose I am.." He said, a pained noise leaving his lips. Michael gently leaned and kissed his head, rubbing up his arm.

"Hey, don't talk you idiot. It can't be good. You really fucked yourself, huh?" Gavin went to reply, but Michael put his fingers to his lips. "Just nod, dumb ass."

Gavin smiled behind Michael's fingers, reaching up and touching his curls. They stayed there in silence, Michael gently stroking Gavin's cheek and Gavin playing with his hair. Michael leaned down though, and he gently placed a kiss onto Gavin's lips. Gavin kissed back.


	7. Good Night, and Good Luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin explains his accident. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a character death in this chapter.

"Alright. It's time to start talking." Geoff broke the silence in the room with his gruff voice. Everyone looked up from their own thoughts, eyes turning to him. Gavin swallowed and let his hand find Michael's. It was obvious he was the one to do the talking, as now the eyes had shifted from Geoff to him.

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell them all about what he knew. In fact, he was excited to tell them, to tell them that he found the way out. He was afraid that, when they were all out of this world, something would tear them apart. These people were his family, and the fear of losing them, the fear that they would leave him, was what had kept him from telling them all this time.

He knew he had no choice now. They were all staring at him with worried eyes, and the grief that ate away at his chest was the thing that made him open his mouth.

"When I was out, just walking and exploring, I found a little library of sorts," he started, squeezing Michael's hand and taking a deep breath, "full of books, I tell you. Most of them are about this place, this world. Essentials to live, helpful tips and such. How to build stuff, where to find things! It's amazing, it really is. I go there when I go on walks.. And one day, there was a book laying out.

It was labeled 'The End.' Period and all. It was in a black leather binding, and I had to read it. It.. It.. It's about this place, called, well, The End." He stopped there, playing with his hands and looking down, trying to ignore the looks of his friends. He knew they were probably mad at him, for getting himself blown up over a library.

"What's 'The End?'" Ryan asked, tilting his head. He was beyond interested in such a place. Everyone was, really. 'The End' could only mean the way out. Gavin confirmed.

"It's, if you go there and beat this dragon, you can get out of the world." He clenched his eyes shut as the words left. Michael's hand disappeared, and everyone was standing up suddenly.

"I knew we weren't from this place! We can get out of here!" Michael laughed, throwing his hands in the air. Geoff was grabbing Gavin's bag, looking through it for the book, and Jack had this big grin on his face. Ray and Ryan stood silent, Ryan's face twisted in a pathetic attempt to smile.

"Gav, where is the book?" Geoff asked, realizing that Gavin's bag was mostly empty, and defiantly was missing a book. Gavin stayed silent, playing with his hands yet again and swallowing back a lump in his throat.

"I.. There was this man! Joel, he said his name was. He was scary looking, in some orange suit or whatnot!" Gavin started to babble, afraid now that his friends would be mad that he lost the book. He was really weak. "He set the Creepers after me. The bloke can fly! He wanted the book, so, so I threw it in the ocean."

The room was silent, everyone's bright smiles fading to nothing but pain and fear. Michael stepped forward, grabbing Gavin's hand again and squeezing it tightly.

"There is someone else?" Geoff asked, practically under his breath. Jack swallowed and gently laying a hand on Gavin's shoulder, trying to calm the lad down. Ryan turned to look at Ray, only to find the lad sitting again, gripping his head and shaking.

"Ray? Ray!?" Ryan dropped to his knees, and Geoff turned as well, slowly approaching the now crying lad. Everyone was staring at him, and Gavin felt like the pressure was instantly taken off of him.

"Joel." Ray croaked, pulling his hands from his head and wiping at his eyes. He stood and walked to Gavin, grabbing his shirt and holding it tightly, looking the Brit right in the eyes. "What did he look like?"

Gavin swallowed back fear, and only replied once Michael shoved Ray away from him, "He was tall. Longer brown hair, you know? Spiked it up just a bit. He was paler, really skinny. He had a creepy smile."

Ray let out an angry yell, and everyone took a step back. It was extremely rare for Ray to get mad, and he was sure dangerous when he was. Gavin had managed to let Perceval put once, and Ray had practically strangled him when he found out.

"I don't know why I'm so mad!" Ray laughed bitterly, looking at his hands and clenching his fist tightly. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door and letting it echo on the high walls of Geoff's house.

"Well, that was sure a scene." Jack muttered, trying to slice through the thick layer of awkward in the room. Geoff shook his head and rubbed at his cheeks, taking a deep breath in.

"Gavin, do you know how to get to The End?" Ryan asked suddenly, trying to ignore what had just happened and focus on the real problem. Gavin swallowed and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. You have to get an Ender Pearl. It will lead you to the stronghold, which will lead you to the portal, which opens to The End." He said, slow and steady to make sure that he would get everything absolutely correct. Ryan closed his eyes and listened, taking all the information in.

"Well boys," Geoff said, putting on a smile and placing his hands on his hips, "it seems we've got an adventure on our hands."

\--  
They started to search for Endermen, slowly but surely. They would all go out into caves together, and split into smaller groups when they found a split. Ryan and Ray had managed to trap one, but when they finally managed to kill it, not a single pearl had dropped.

Ray had apologized for getting so mad. He really didn't understand why, but something about that guy, the guy he knew he had once loved, just made him angry. He couldn't put his finger on the exact spot, but it was there. He and Ryan still weren't fully speaking.

"It's going to be night here soon, Geoff." Jack said, holding the clock he had recently made up into the light of a torch. "We should head back."

Geoff let out a sigh and nodded, putting his sword away and leading Jack with him to find the rest of the Hunters. Gavin and Michael were messing around in a pool of water they'd found, and Ray and Ryan were found looking in the darker, more harder to reach areas. As they headed back from that place, all joking and smiling with each other, a loud noise was heard. They stopped dead, voices turning silent and echoing on the cave walls.

The noise came again. It was loud, an explosion that made the ground shake under their feet. Geoff looked at Ryan for some sort of explanation, when suddenly the ground below them blew up.

"Fuck!" Michael yelled, falling back and managing to keep himself on the steady ground. Geoff had managed to land himself on a single piece of land, and stood steadily as he tried to find a way back up. Jack, much like Michael, had jumped back as the ground had crumbled.

Ryan had grabbed onto the very edge of a block, and was holding Ray's hand tight as the two of them dangled over the very deep hole. Jack, being tall and having strong arms, managed to grab at Ryan's sleeve and pull him and the lad up and onto the land. Geoff placed a few blocks into makeshift steps, and pulled himself up.

"Where is Gavin?" Ray asked breathlessly, sitting on his knees and still holding Ryan's hand tight. All eyes looked around, everyone trying to spot the green cloaked boy. Michael stood fast and looked down the deep hole, his breaths shaky.

"Gavin?!" He screamed, letting his voice echo loud and clear.

"Michael, I need some help..!" The voice came not from down, but up. Everyone looked up, finding Gavin clucking desperately onto a single piece of dirt that had strayed from the rest of it's grouping. He was over the hole, but Michael could hold his arms out and grab him. The second he got the other down, he grabbed him into a strong hug.

"You fuck ass. You scared the shit out of me." Michael hissed, pulling back and checking Gavin for any damage. Gavin laughed and smacked at Michael's hands, smiling at him and squeezing his hands.

"Please. I wouldn't let some little explosion do me off."

"It's not all that little." Ryan muttered, squinting into the darkness to try and see the end of the hole that now blocked their path back. "We'll have to build across."

They set to work. Most of them had dumped what little dirt and stone they had, and they tried to use it as best as they could to build a bridge across. That's when everything went downhill.

"Did you hear that?" Gavin asked. He stood at the edge of the hole, staring back at the way they had come. Most of the guys were working on the bridge, except him and Ray; Gavin being too clumsy to worry about on such a steep, one block building system, and Ray out trying to get some more stone.

"Hear what?" Geoff asked, placing a block and sighing as he found himself run out.

"Fuck! Run!" Ray came dashing around the corner, his skinny legs carrying him fast. A few seconds later, a mob came following him; a very, very large mob. Zombies, spiders and skeletons, all locked on the now six men.

Ray jumped onto the bridge and tossed Geoff the stone he'd managed to get, and the older man hurried to place it. He stopped when he heard someone draw their sword.

"Michael, I swear-" he stopped talking though, his eyes finding Michael without a sword. He cast them to the end of the bridge, where Gavin stood tall and firm, holding his sword and waiting. Geoff realized now that three of the first blocks of the bridge were also gone.

"Gavin!" He screeched, going to put them down and realizing what he had was just enough to get them one way or the other. Michael was screaming and trying to reach for Gavin across the bridge, Jack holding the back of his shirt to keep him from falling.

"Guys, you have to go. I'll hold them off." Gavin said, slashing at the first zombie that reached him. Ryan grabbed the blocks from Geoff and placed them down, grabbing a gaping Ray and shoving him across.

"You're such a fucking dumb ass." Michael hissed, tears sliding down his face. "You could have gotten on, we could have taken it down with you on here!" He screamed as Jack ripped him across the bridge, but Gavin shook his head.

"There wouldn't have been enough room or time. Don't act like this is natural, don't act like someone wouldn't fix that bridge so that they could get through!" He yelled as he fought off as many of them as he could. Geoff couldn't move at first, watching as Gavin fought as brave as Michael would. He felt someone grab his arm, and that's when he ran.

Michael was still screaming, kicking his feet and screeching for Gavin as Geoff and Jack carried him away from Gavin's grave. They made it up and into the fading daylight, and Michael screamed and struggled against the two men that still held him.

'Gavin Free was slain by a zombie.'

The message came up on all of their watches. Michael fell silent, staring at the message with wide, wide eyes. No one moved, not even Michael, who fell to his knees and watched as the message faded away. A pained wail left his lips, and he pounded his fists onto the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It was a trap." Ray whispered. The group stood silent around the crying lad, Geoff gripping his fists tightly and trying his hardest to keep the tears back. Ryan squeezed Ray's arm, staring down the hole that now held Gavin's corpse. Jack gently helped Michael up, holding the lad to his chest and letting him cry in the loss of Gavin.

Too much shock ate at them. It was too much, thinking that Gavin was gone. It was only moments ago he was joking with them. They traveled back home, and no one said anything as they parted ways to their own homes. The next day they made a grave. An odd silence fell over Achievement City, as a piece of the puzzle fell away.


	8. Don't Blink,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan ponders how a necklace can save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of death in this chapter.

The silence of Achievement City was the silence that rested in all of their hearts. None of the remaining Hunters could bring themselves to face the fact that Gavin was gone forever. His voice was something that they all didn't realize they needed, and now that it was gone, it was as if the whole world had just stopped turning. 

The thing that hit them the most was how fast it happened. How quickly Gavin was plucked from their hands, how he was there and then gone. Not enough was said, not enough was done. They all felt like Gavin should have had some sort of speech, some dying soliloquy that would stay with them. Not a sacrifice without anything. 

Jack and Geoff continued to get the supplies they needed to survive. They stopped going out on adventures though, fearing only that another one of their friends would fall. It was fear that had truly fallen over Achievement City, and they simply hid what it was under the silence. 

No one stopped Michael when he would go out on his own. The Lad had been most affected by Gavin's death, his tears turning to anger. He'd leave the city and walk for hours, finding anything he could slash at and go at it. When night fell, he'd normally head home, nod at Geoff to show he was there, and then retire. 

They were worried about him, of course. Ryan checked up on him everyday, making sure he was still eating and functioning properly. Jack would go out with him sometimes, staying behind and collecting wood as the lad lashed out at the world that had taken his love away. Geoff stayed clear of his business, but would stay up until he made sure Michael was back home. Ray would still try and make him laugh, going to his house and having dinner together. 

They all expected that Michael wouldn't come back one day. They had a plan; if Michael wasn't back by the time the moon was high in the sky, they'd set out. 

The day came sooner then expected. 

"Michael isn't home." Geoff pulled Ryan from bed, ignoring the other mans angry grunt. He turned and hurried back outside, pounding on Jack's door to wake the other up. Ryan was already heading towards him, Ray at his heels, both of them rubbing their eyes and yawning. 

The met in the center of town, Geoff squirming from side to side. He took a deep breath in and let Ray and Ryan take the left side of the world, while he and Jack took the right; Michael's usual path. Geoff needed to know that Michael was okay. He couldn't lose another one of his friends. He just couldn't.   
\--  
Michael couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to lift his sword any higher, he couldn't bring himself to move towards the figure in front of him. How long they'd been like this, staring at each other, not moving, not breathing, he couldn't tell. He didn't want to know, because even though his heart was screaming, he couldn't bear to take his eyes off of the figure before him. 

"Gavin." He croaked out, his foot finally moving forward. Gavin took a step back though, shaking his head and making simply a grunt. He had moved back into the moonlight, and Michael's worst fears came forward. Gavin's skin was a pale green, his eyes big and shaking. He had a chunk of skin missing from his right shoulder, dried blood standing what remained of his clothes. 

Gavin was a zombie. 

It was a horribly cliche thing. 'Zombie.' Michael wanted to scream and curse the world for this, for this happening, but he couldn't find anymore words. He knew why Gavin was keeping his distance; all the monsters in this world would lock on you if you got close enough, and Gavin knew he would lose control if Michael came any closer. 

Gavin raised his hand slowly, reaching inside his shirt and pulling something out; it flashed in the moonlight, and Michael squinted to try and see what he was holding. 

His eyes didn't stay long, for Gavin dropped the object to the ground, and then took a step forward. He screamed, running forward at Michael with his mouth hanging open and arms raised out. 

Michael knew he had only one choice, and that choice was to draw his sword and end Gavin once and for all. He knew Gavin wouldn't have put himself up like this if he hadn't wanted it to end; he knew Gavin was running at him so Michael could take him out of his misery. Gavin didn't want to be a monster, and Michael didn't want to see him as one. 

As Gavin came closer, Michael raised his sword in the air, ready to give the final blow. In the last second, he whispered something so that only Gavin could hear. 

"I love you, Gavin." He let his arms swing.   
\---   
"Michael!" Geoff let out a cry of relief when he caught sight of the lad, heading his way. The smile that had appeared on his face faded as his eyes caught sight of a body draped in Michael's arms. He stopped dead, allowing the lad to come to him, for he knew just who was in Michael's arms. 

Jack stood silent behind Geoff, but took a step forward as Michael came closer to them. He felt his stomach twist as his eyes found Gavin's lifeless corpse in Michael's arms, his skin tinted a color Jack didn't want to believe. Michael had a stone cold face on, no real expression shown. Even under the blood on his face, even with Gavin's body in his arms, he looked purely emotionless. 

"Michael..." Jack said gently, holding his arms out to take Gavin away from him. Michael shook his head though, holding Gavin's head to his chest and looking down at Gavin's still open eyes. 

"We need to bury him. He doesn't deserve this anymore." Michael said, pushing past the two gents and walking back towards Achievement City. Geoff swallowed back the lump in his throat, looking at Jack with worried eyes. They knew what had happened. 

"Are you okay, Michael?" Jack asked, catching up with the lad and trying hard not to look at Gavin's body. Michael simply nodded, taking a deep breath in and hugging Gavin close. 

"I'm fine. He wanted it, he didn't want to be a monster." Michael walked into the center of Achievement City, placing Gavin down on the wool there and holding standing up, facing Geoff and Jack. He pulled a chain out of his pocket, holding it out for them to see. 

On the end was a little charm- four blocks of gold stacked upon a single block of obsidian. He placed it in Geoff's hand, smiling sadly at the older man and going back to Gavin. Geoff and Jack looked at the necklace with wide eyes, unaware of what it could possibly do. 

They didn't speak though, for Michael had grabbed a shovel and was now placing Gavin into the hollow ground beneath the grave stone they had made. Ray and Ryan came back, both standing far back and just staring as Michael filled the grave back in. 

They all split up then. Silence again took over the City, this time from grief rather than fear.   
\--   
Ryan had put every last moment of his day into studying the necklace Gavin left behind. He looked at it, he smelled it, he listened to it, he even tried to taste it. None of them seemed to have any work, any value. Nothing that could lead Ryan to the answer. Why would Gavin come back to give them this? 

He was frustrated, and his mind hadn't payed much mind to the time of day. He looked out the window, finding the sky to be darkened and the moon high in the sky. He put the necklace back on, laying back in his bed and staring up at his ceiling. 

There had to be a reason. Gavin could have easily killed himself, he could have walked off a cliff, or into the sea, or anything. He hadn't come to them to be killed; he'd come to give them this necklace. But why? 

He let out a frustrated groan and sat up, knowing his mind would be running to fast to sleep. What had Gavin been using this for? Why was it so important to him, to bring it back? Why why why? 

"The library?" His eyes widened and he stood up as his own words escaped, grabbing the necklace and holding it tightly in his hand.

"The library, of course! You fool! What else, it must be a key. He came back to give us the key, so we could get to the library!" He gave himself a high five, dancing around a bit. 

"Ah, great find there, Ryan." His blood ran cold as he heard the voice behind him. He turned to face a younger man in a nurses outfit, with a smug grin on his cheesy face. Ryan took a step away from him, falling back on the bed and grunting. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ryan asked, trying to reach his way to his chest to get his sword. The boy chuckled, taking a step forward and holding his hand towards Ryan's wrist. 

"I need to stop you from talking. You know about the library, and if you tell those little friends of yours I'll be in some serious shit. I can't let that happen." He dove at the same moment Ryan did, one for a sword and the other for Ryan's watch. The man made it first, grabbing Ryan's watch and squeezing tight. 

A sharp pain shot throughout all of Ryan's body. He let out a scream, ripping his arm away from the man and falling off his bed. Pain had blinded him, and when he could finally manage to see again, he let out another terrified noise. 

His arm was slowly turning into nothing but a black space, shaking and disappearing over and over. He looked up at the man, his breaths shaky and fearful. 

"What is this? What did you do to me??" Ryan cried, trying to stand but finding he had no control over his body. The man smiled and leaned down, touching Ryan's cheek. 

"Come now, you're supposed to be the smart one. You don't know what a glitch is?" The man chuckled and pulled his hand away from Ryan's cheek as the dark began to work it's way up. 

"No." Ryan croaked, his head starting to swirl and his thoughts becoming choppy and too fast for him. The man laughed and stood up, shaking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets. Ryan felt everything start to slip away as the darkness came around his eye and blinded him. 

"My name is Caleb, by the way. Since you asked," the man stated, turning into nothing but air, "not that you'll remember." 

Ryan blinked, and everything he knew turned to darkness.


	9. It May Be the Last Thing You Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was a glitch. Ray had a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Character death in this chapter.

When Ray woke up, he felt like something was wrong. There was just something off, something that didn't feel right. His chest hurt, like something was pulling there, like he was forgetting something. His stomach was churning, his thoughts wouldn't all connect together. 

He stood up, throwing his legs over his bed and looking around his little home. Perceval was sleeping on the edge of his bed, and looked up at him when he flipped the sheet up. They just looked at each other for a moment, before Ray realized what he had forgotten. A bitter smile appeared on his face. 

Ryan was gone. Just gone. They'd found his house ransacked, and Ryan and his sword ultimately missing. Geoff had flipped out, instantly issuing a search party for him. They'd found nothing. No Ryan. 

"I shouldn't miss him this much." Ray said to his cat, who blinked in reply and stretched up, jumping from the bed and walking over to Ray. He knelt down to gently pet the cat, taking a deep breath in and trying to keep his tears back. 

He really shouldn't have missed Ryan. It's not like he had any feelings for him, right? They were just friends. Friends. 

He stood up and glanced out the door, looking up at the night sky that seemed to be too bright. In fact, the sky seemed to be an orangish color. That wasn't right. He squinted his eyes and opened up the door, stepping outside and instantly feeling the heat. 

The heat of Michael's burning house. 

"Michael!" He yelled, running back inside and grabbing a bucket from his chest. He hurried back out the door, closing it to keep Perceval safe. That's when he saw him. 

Standing before the flames with his hands on his hips, like he'd just done some amazing thing, was Ryan. Ray knew that hair, that build, that way of standing. He almost let out a cry of relief, until his eyes fully adjusted to the night. 

Half of Ryan's body was completely darkened. The black color of an Enderman, taking up the whole right side of his body. Ryan turned around, facing Ray and letting the light from the fire be their connection. 

The right side of his face was mostly gone. Flickering back and forth, returning only to finish that horrible smile that was etched onto his face. It seemed to disappear up and into the night sky, little specks of his form glitching out. 

If Ray looked closely enough, he could see that Ryan's body was not only black, but the inside of what once was skin seemed to be speckled with little dots, almost like starts. For the first time, as they stood there, face to face, the firelight being their guide, their connector, Ray realized he loved Ryan. 

Too little, too late. 

Ryan disappeared, his whole body mimicking that of his face. He was gone, and Ray came back to the world. Ryan was gone, and all was there was Michael's burning house. 

"What the hell?!" Geoff came running up behind Ray, his eyes wide and breaths short. Ray blinked a few times, and he sprinted towards the home. He kicked the door in, ignoring the blaze and hurrying in, dumping the water down and letting it flood the room. The roof was still on fire, but Michael was now in sight. 

He was on his bed, burned and passed out, his breaths barely escaping his lips. Ray leaned down and pulled his friends arm over his shoulder, yanking him up and ignoring the flash of Michael's watch; three hearts. 

He pulled him outside, watching as Geoff and Jack put out the fire that was on the roof. Most of Michael's house was gone, burned and blazed on the ground, but all that mattered to Ray was that Michael was okay. He didn't want to lose anyone else. 

Foolish thoughts.  
\--  
"How the hell did Michael's house just catch on fire?" Geoff hissed, throwing his hands in the air and then covering his face. Jack didn't say anything, trying to patch Michael up the best he could. Ray was wrapping his arm, which had gotten burned when he'd pushed the door in. 

"It was Ryan." Ray said gently, finishing the wrap. Jack stopped for a moment, looking up with wide eyes and blinking. Geoff stopped his pacing about and too had wide eyes. 

"Ryan? How? Why??" Geoff hissed. 

"Something is wrong with him. He didn't look like himself." Ray closed his eyes, describing how he had seen Ryan, how he'd looked. His breaths started to shake and he covered his face, unable to believe something like this had happened. 

"It's like he's a glitch." Jack said, finishing the bandaging on Michael and standing up. He sighed and rested against the wall, closing his eyes. He was frustrated with all of this happening. He just wanted everyone back together and out of this absolute hell. 

"A glitch? Are we acting like this is some game?" Geoff hissed, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe any of this, that Ryan was a 'glitch' or that Gavin was dead. He didn't want Michael to be laying there, clinging to life. He wanted out of here. If it was a game, there would be an option to quit, right? This couldn't be a game. It just couldn't. 

Foolish thoughts.  
\--  
A week passed since the fire had struck Achievement City. Michael got better fast, yelling and getting very angry about what had happened to him. He'd insisted they go and find Ryan to see what was really going on. Though Geoff had refused at first, Michael was persistent; before they knew it, they were out searching for him. 

"We have no idea where he could be." Jack grunted, swinging his sword around and staring off into the distance. Geoff silently agreed, but Michael shook his head and climbed up yet another tree. 'The high ground.' He'd said, 'We'll find him if we have the high ground.' 

Ray stood silently in the back of the group, looking about and trying to just be there. He didn't really want to find Ryan. He knew what he had saw, and he knew what Ryan had become. He knew what would happen. 

"Look that that." Michael said suddenly, and all of their attention was up at him. The lad held his hand down, helping Ray up. Geoff followed, and Jack stayed on the ground, keeping watch. 

"Good god." Geoff whispered, his eyes casting upon a walled in throne. Made purely of gold, with a court yard before it, they could see the man sitting upon it. They all guessed who was there. 

"This will be easy enough. Ryan just went off a bit, that's all," Michael said, jumping down onto the ground and heading in the direction of the throne, "it was probably that dude that tried to blow Gavin up who lit my place up." 

Foolish thoughts.  
\--  
The four Hunters came upon the walls that held the throne. Each wielding a sword, they devised a plan. Michael went around the back, clinging up and hiding in the safety of a tree. Ray, Geoff and Jack would enter and distract Ryan long enough so that Michael could sneak behind him and get him down. 

No one believed what Ray had told him, until they were forced to see it with their own eyes. 

"Ah. It took you long enough to get here, my dear boys." Ryan stood up, his voice dripping with poison. It was like nails on a chalkboard, dragging out and hitting high points that no voice should ever reach. He extended his arms out, the glitched side of his body dripping down and away from him. It failed to hit the ground though, distorting and disappearing. 

"Do you like my court? I made it expensive, lavish." Ryan went to step, and his body distorted and flickered away. He reappeared mere inches away from Geoff's face, smiling ear to ear. 

Geoff fell back but raised his sword, taking the first slash towards Ryan. It went through the darkened half of his body, and he found he couldn't pull the sword out. 

"You're cute." Ryan laughed, kicking Geoff away with a force that the old Ryan never had. Geoff flew back and out the front doors, rolling to a stop on the ground. Jack and Ray watched it happen with wide eyes, looking back towards Ryan and both raising their swords. 

Ryan grabbed the hilt of the sword that was once Geoff's, pulling it out of his body and holding it up. The blade that was inside him had turned the same dark, spotted color of his skin, and the rest turned as his hand held to it. 

"Who is next?" Ryan chuckled. Jack yelled out, running forward and raising his sword to strike. Ryan ducked away from the blow, turning and smashing his arm into Jack's back. Jack fell to the ground, turning around just in time to block Ryan's deathly blow. 

"Get off of him!" Geoff suddenly yelled, back up and ignoring the blood that was streaming down his face. He ran forward and shoved into Ryan, shoving him away from Jack. 

Ryan rolled away, snarling and standing up fast. He held his darkened hand outwards, pointing it at where Geoff now stood. The ground below him glitched away, leaving nothing but a blank space and a way down. 

Geoff screamed as he fell, and the thump of his body hitting the ground was heard. Jack roared in anger, standing up and running at Ryan full speed. 

"Oh, are you mad?" Ryan laughed, holding his hand out again and flicking it in the air. A wolf suddenly spawned, rabid and snarling, his eyes locked right on Jack. 

Jack yelled and stumbled backwards, the dog latching right onto his leg and not letting go. He tried to kick it off, only managing to fall down and out of the courtyard. 

Ray and Ryan were left alone. 

Ray had found that he couldn't move. He's watched Ryan practically slaughter his friends, and yet he just couldn't move against the gent before him. They both knew why. 

"Are you afraid, Ray? You know I know your little secret, don't you?" Ryan purred, walking in a little circle around Ray. Ray gave him no reply, simply following Ryan's circle with his sword. 

"What? You're not even giving me the grace of a reply?" Ryan snarled, lunging and grabbing Ray's collar and lifting him up. Ray struggled and tried to kick at Ryan, but he was no match for the gents new found strength. 

"You think you're so great, don't you. You're nothing special. It was purely by chance you were chosen. And look what's become of me!" Ryan laughed, shaking Ray and then throwing him back. The lad smashed off the wall of the court, causing cracks to appear in the stone. 

Ryan smirked, walking towards him and extending his glitched arm out to grab for Ray's wrist; when suddenly a yell was heard, and Michael came running towards the two with his sword held out. 

Ryan didn't move fast enough, and Michael managed to get a stab at him. He simply got through Ryan's real arm, and was able to yank back. Ryan screamed in pain, gripping his now bleeding arm and charging towards Michael. 

The two duked it out, swords clashing in a battle of equal strength. Ray watched it all happen, but his eyes were locked only on Ryan's left arm. It was bleeding and clearly hurt; the left side of the body was home to the heart. 

Ray knew he had only one option. Michael was losing, Ryan pressing their swords down and forcing Michael to his knees. His heart started to pound in his chest, and he slowly pulled himself up, grabbing his sword and shaking as he locked his eyes on his target. 

"You think you're so mighty, don't you?" Ryan laughed, finally getting Michael to the ground and kicking the lads sword away. He raised his own sword high, ready to move it and slice Michael's head right off. 

Ray made his move, running with his sword at his side, held high enough to push right where he needed it. Ryan heard the steps though, and turned around, ready to move his own sword. 

Something stopped him. Ryan's whole body suddenly just stopped, everything unmoving. His eyes locked right onto Ray's own, and he smiled. 

Ray's sword went straight through Ryan's heart. 

They both fell to their knees together, Ray staring at the place he'd just put his sword had just went through. Ryan's eyes were still opened, and as his body slumped towards Ray's, a pathetic noise escaped the lads lips. 

"I love you, I love you.." Ray cried, holding Ryan's body close and shaking like crazy. Ryan shifted slightly, gripping Ray's back tight and gently whispering, with the last bit of strength he had, 

"I know." 

Ryan closed his eyes, and then Ryan, his body, and his voice, suddenly disappeared. 

'Ryan Haywood was slain by Ray Narvaez Jr.'  
\--  
Jack had managed to slay the wolf that had been making a treat out of his leg. Even with the pain shooting through his limb and his lack of understanding of the area, he tried to make his way back to the throne. 

Michael and Ray were alone there with that monster. Geoff was probably dead or dying, and he'd run away. He'd left them all there to die. He was an idiot. 

He followed his own blood trail back, and just as he rounded the corner, the message came up on his watch. 

'Ryan Haywood was slain by Ray Narvaez Jr.' 

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the message with wide eyes and shaking breaths. He then hurried around the corner, finding himself looking at quite the scene. 

Ray was hunched over and bawling into the grass, his hands gripping the bloody grass and his body shaking. Michael was on his knees beside him, his eyes wide with shock and his breaths pathetic and afraid. Geoff was crawling out of the hole, holding his arm to his side and looking at Ray. 

Both of the gents took it to themselves to try and get the lads calmed down. Jack leaned and scooped Ray up and into his arms, trying to calm him down and hugging him. Geoff grabbed Michael's arms and gently shook him, trying to yank him back into reality. 

The two lads looked at each other for just a second. Ray saw the suspicion and the anger that rested within Michael's eyes, and he knew that Michael had heard about his secret. Ray felt too much pain, and slumped against Jack's body, letting himself slip into sleep. 

Ryan was dead. Everything would be okay now. Everything would be okay. 

Foolish thoughts.


	10. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had probably changed the most of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not enterely impressed with this; but I feel like I need to update. We're almost reaching an end here.

The stars had became ever painful to look at. Ray found that even going outside could just send him into pain, just feeling the cold night air became his downfall. He couldn't even think of the bright orbs that lit up the night sky; for he knew Ryan was up there now. He'd sent Ryan to the stars, and he could never get him back. He would never see Ryan again; he would never hear his laugh or see his smile. Ray had realized his mistake too late, as so many heroes do. 

Was he even a hero? Was this curse he had meant for him to be something of a hero? Was he just too full of himself, was this stupid word that had haunted him now for months just there, did it mean nothing? 

If it meant nothing, then that thing that had taken Ryan's body wouldn't have said anything about it. His secret. Ray always knew he was different from the rest of them, from the rest of his friends. 

He looked at the watch on his wrist, the thing that kept them all here. Not just him; it kept them all here. Ray knew they were in a game. A video game, of all things. Ray had known from the start; his memories were always there. 

Ray was the server, and he kept his friends in this world.   
\--  
//   
"Gavin, why the long face?" Ryan asked, flicking the lad on the head and taking a seat at his desk. Ray had only a name for him; Ryan. That was all he knew about him though, that the older man was Ryan. 

"Michael isn't here. He never said good morning to me either! And Geoff left without me, and the bloke isn't even here!" Gavin sighed, laying his head on his hand. 

"Maybe they've decided to turn against you. Your boyfriend and your best friend?" Jack chuckled, spinning in his chair and raising his eyebrows. Gavin shot him a dangerous look. 

"Hey now," Ray said, "I'm Gavin's best friend. X-Ray and Vav." He heard Ryan chuckle; but then everything went blurry, like a certain part of this memory wouldn't come to him. Like Ryan wouldn't come to him. 

Everything after that was blurry and downhill. He remembered Gavin screaming his name, and him calling back; he remembered a hand holding his tight being suddenly yanked away. He could see Jack on the floor, laying with a bleeding head; he went to help his friend, but a hand was on his shoulder. 

"Don't do that, Ray."   
//

"Ray's hiding something." Michael said, cleaning his sword. He and Geoff were returning from a hunt, plentiful with meat and even some melon. Geoff gave Michael a look, but no words left his mouth. Michael continued. 

"When he and Ryan fought, Ryan said something about a 'secret' and how Ray wasn't as 'special' as he thought.. Or something like that." 

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, walking up the stairs that lead them to Achievement City. He stayed silent for another moment and then stopped Michael, laying his hand on the lad's shoulder and looking him in the eye. 

"Maybe he does have a secret. But that's his secret, and if he doesn't want to tell us, then it's his choice." Geoff then pulled away, giving Michael one last look- 'keep your mouth shut.' 

Michael looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and sighing. Geoff had been different since the whole happenings with Ryan. He'd lost his spunk; the only thing he wanted was to get out of this place with the rest of them. 'No more.' He'd said. 

Michael found himself bored. Nothing was exciting anymore. Ray never left his house. Jack had made it a mission to get to that library, and Geoff had shrunk in on himself. Michael missed Ryan. Funny to think that; only weeks ago he'd said his much he'd hated Ryan's guts. Now though, he'd do anything to share another moment with the gent. 

Above everyone, Michael missed Gavin. He still had nightmares about that thing that was in Gavin's skin. It was too much sometimes. He couldn't sleep anymore in fear of that haunting face. 

He sat outside that night. He found himself looking over at Ray's house. The lights were on. It had been a long time since the two of them had sat together and talked... And Michael knew that they had the most in common. 

He stood and walked over, knocking on the door and letting himself in. Ray was sitting alone, facing away from the single window in his home. They looked at each other, and a silent understanding came between them. Michael sat down behind Ray, letting their backs press against each other. 

"What's your secret, Ray?" Michael asked after a moments silence. 

"I can't tell you." Ray replied. Michael nodded and grabbed his friend's hand, gently squeezing it.

"I'm here for you." Michael said. 

"I know." Ray whispered, letting himself relax back against his friend. They sat together in silence again. 

"What do you think it's like to be dead?" Michael again broke the silence. This time there was a moment before Ray replied. 

"I hope it's peaceful. I couldn't stand to think that they are in pain." Ray squeezed Michael's hand this time. He could feel the other start to quiver. 

"I'm so afraid he's hurting. I'm so afraid I made him hurt." Michael whimpered. 

"Me too." Ray's voice was simply understanding. There were no more words between the two, purely a silent understanding. That night they both slept peacefully for the first time. 

And the last.   
//  
Jack came into the city the next morning, stating they get their best armor and weapons. He wouldn't explain anything else; he simply waited at the edge of town as the other three came too him. 

"What's going on? You've been gone all night." Geoff asked impatiently. Jack shook his head and waved his hand, leading them away from the city. 

Ray glanced back, and for some reason he felt this would be the last time he ever saw the city that had been their home. He closed his eyes and turned back to the group, walking away from the past and towards the unavoidable future. 

"Jack, what the fuck?" Michael hissed, following closer and tugging at Jack's sleeve. Jack looked back for a moment and then pointed at a hole in the ground. 

"The stronghold is down there. That leads to the end, just like Gavin had spoken about. I found the library, but there were no other books on it, I just remembered what he said." Jack droned. The other three stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Jack... You did this all by yourself?" Geoff asked, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder. Jack simply nodded and started to dig down, staying silent. 

Geoff and Michael shared a glance, but then followed the other down the hole. Ray stood still for a moment, his hand clenching around the hilt of his sword. Everyone was changing.   
//  
The End portal was large. Jack had gotten all the Ender eyes, he'd gotten everything, all by himself. He'd never even spoken to them about him, he'd never asked them for help. The remaining three didn't know if they should be offended or worried. 

Jack pressed the last eye into the portal, letting it light up. The four stood around it, staring at the glow that would lead them to the place that Gavin had spoken about. 

"He'd said about a dragon." Michael mumbled. 

"Endless Enderman." Ray looked around at the other faces. Michael's was grim, Geoff's was scared.. And Jack's was purely determined. He stepped in first, disappearing before their eyes. Ray wondered what his face looked like as he followed the gent. 

Michael and Geoff looked at each other, and Geoff held his hand out for Michael to take. 

"Let's go together, yeah?" Geoff smiled. Michael took the older mans hand and took a deep breath as they plunged into the light below them. 

What they faced wasn't a dragon; nor endless Enderman. No, what they faced were three very dangerous faces and a world that was all white. 

Geoff suddenly found himself remembering the faces before him. He and Ray spoke together. 

"Joel.. Caleb.. Kdin."


	11. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither was disturbed by the others warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Death and blood in this chapter!

They stood in a silence, no one daring to speak after the three names had been uttered. The world around them copied their lack of noise, keeping still and silent. You couldn't really call the place they were a world; it was pure white, not a speck to be seen. It was as if the world they had stepped into was a cruel mockery, as if it thought it wasn't a place where pain would surely arise. Geoff found this the most scary thing of the whole situation, for he knew that this was surely something that wouldn't end up happy. He could practically see the blood stained floors already. 

"Stunned, aren't you?" Joel said, raising his arms in a villainous fashion. 

"What is this, Joel?" Geoff asked, his voice somewhere between scared and angry. He nor Ray looked like they were ready to fight; while Jack and Michael had their weapons raised and their teeth bared. 

"Don't you remember yet? You surely know who we are." Joel's voice was bored, and he spun his own weapon around in his hand. Caleb and Kdin both smiled. Typical goonies, Michael thought. 

Geoff blinked for a moment, his thoughts a violent blur of memories. He could find simple bits and pieces here and there; talking to Caleb, feeling something hard smash over his head, feeling the world slip away.. He remembered heading Gavin scream for Michael, and a feeling of dread was something was placed on his already disgruntled head. 

"See you in hell, Geoff." He whispered out loud, remembering the haunting words that left Joel's mouth as a switch had been turned on. 

"Ah, you got it! Smart." Joel said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Geoff felt his chest tighten up. 

"You.. You put us all in here! Why?!" Geoff cried, and Ray simply found himself speaking for the vile man across from them.

"He was jealous.. Jealous of you and what you had.. Jealous.. Jealous of me and.." 

"Ryan," Joel hissed, and a small smile appeared on his face. It wasn't a warm smile; rather a very insidious one, "Speaking of.." He waved his hand around; and Ryan's unmoving, still glitching body appeared on the ground before him. 

"Ryan!" Michael yelled, stepping forward but being held back by Geoff's extended arm. 

"Awe, how cute! You love your practically dead friend." Joel chuckled, and Ray felt his blood run cold. 

"I don't think you realize how this world works, dear friends..." Joel breathed out, kicking at Ryan's body and and letting him roll. He looked over at Caleb, who began to explain with a sick smile. 

"Ryan and Gavin were never 'dead,'" an audible gasp was heard from Michael, "You all seem to forget that you're in a video game. You respawn. We just changed their respawn points to us. 

Your bodies here receive damage, but they easily heal. Pretty sweet, huh? Except that you're still connected to your real bodies. Every single fall, every loss of those hearts, that affects your living body. So as you heal in here, your body out there takes the damage. Eventually, you'll die there, and you'll never wake up. You'll be stuck here forever; or so that was our plan." He finished with a frown and snapped his own fingers; and on the ground fell Gavin, his skin restored, his body free of any markings. 

Michael felt his heart slam into his stomach and bile raise in his throat. He'd killed Gavin, hadn't he? Wouldn't that mean, that in the real world, Gavin's body would too be missing a chunk of flesh from his shoulder, and have a gash across his chest? He felt more and more sick as the moments ticked on. 

"You're sick." Jack breathed out, his eyes locked on Gavin's body. Joel smiled as though the comment made him happy. 

"I suppose so. That plan didn't really work out though, since that little fuck found the book, and this asshole figured out how to do everything.. We had to off them. Gavin was easy enough, and I tried to use Ryan as my own little puppet... But he went a little haywire." Joel sighed and picked his sword up, investigating the cyan blade and smiling at his own reflection. 

"But seeing that our plan failed, and you all ended up here, we had to take drastic measures. We've rewritten the code... And now, when you die, there is no getting out. Game over. Hardcore mode." Kdin chimed in, and Joel's smile faded to a dangerous look. 

"So we're going to kill you all, then." He picked his blade up and brought it down into Ryan's back, waking the other man up with the sudden shock of pain. Ray screamed and started forward, ripping out of Geoff's grip. 

"Poor Ryan! He's felt the most pain out of all of you! He's felt his heart be pieced twice!" Joel practically screamed in delight, shoving the sword down so it broke out of the skin on Ryan's chest. 

His body fell, and Ray lost it, charging a Joel and not even holding back for a moment. Joel generated a new sword from his inventory, meeting Ray's blow and fighting back. 

Kdin and Caleb poised to attack Ray, but Geoff and Jack were on them in an instant. It was a three versus three, leaving Michael staring. He did the only thing he truly wanted to do at that moment; go to Gavin. He ran to the love of his life and he picked him up, gently nuzzling his nose and holding him. 

"Gav, wake up.. It's me, it's Michael..!" He whimpered, but Gavin stayed out, his head gently moving against Michael's chest. He was so afraid to let go of him, watching everyone else fight around them. He looked over at Ryan's unmoving body, at the pile of blood that was dribbled around him. 

"I'll kill you!" Ray screamed, his whole body fueled by the rage of seeing Ryan dead again. Dead forever. He smashed his sword towards Joel over and over, throwing accuracy and planning out the window and keeping his mind only on one thing; killing the monster before him. 

"Will you??" Joel asked, mostly using his sword to only block Ray's never ending blows, "Come on baby, I love you!" 

Ray stumbled for a moment, his head swirling and a memory rushing towards him at a dangerous speed. 

"Ray, don't you leave me." Joel said, watching as the other packed his things up. 

"I don't love you anymore, Joel." Ray replied with a sigh, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "I love Ryan. I'm going to live with him." 

"Come on baby, I love you!" Joel gasped, reaching to grab Ray's hand, only to get it smacked away. 

"If you love me, then just let me go. I can't be with you anymore, I don't love you! I love him, and he loves me.." Ray hissed, turning and leaving the home, closing the door behind him and on Joel. 

"You'll regret this!" Joel had screamed, throwing the door open and glaring after Ray, "You'll regret everything!" 

The memory was gone and he was on his back, Joel's blade pointed at his throat, pricking the skin and sending a drop of blood down the side of his neck. Joel was laughing and covering his face with his free hand, wiping tears of joy away. 

"I got you with something that simple! How pathetic." He snarled through his teeth, his expression turning vicious, "Don't worry, you'll be with your precious Ryan soon enough." His blade lifted a bit, and he aimed directly for Ray's throat; there would be no doubt in his death. 

Ray clenched his eyes shut, fear tearing into him, but a sense of relief flooding through him too. Maybe if Joel killed him, his friends could all make it out. If there was no server, how could the game keep functioning? 

There was no pain, but there was a scream. It didn't belong to him, rather Joel. His eyes flew open and he found himself looking at Joel on the floor, screaming and gripping at the stub that had once been his arm. Standing above him was Ryan, his lip twitching and his breaths shaky. 

"How the hell!?" Joel screamed, turning around and staring at Ryan. 

"You can't kill a glitch. You made me this thing, and I won't let it's powers go to waste. All I did was mess up your pathetic codes and allow respawn." Ryan said calmly, holding the sword that had just been through his chest to Joel's chin, "Your arm isn't the only thing I'll be taking from you." 

"Ryan, don't!" Ray sat up quickly, locking his eyes onto Ryan's visible one and shaking his head, "Don't be like th-" he never finished his sentence, for a scream escaped Caleb's lips, and everyone turned to watch him fall, his sword away and another through his chest. 

Geoff was staring at the boy, looking at the blood that was now on his hands. Caleb fell to the ground, shoving the sword further up and into his body. Jack took the opportunity to smack Kdin over the head with the bottom of his sword, knocking the boy over and catching him before he fell. 

"It's over." Jack said calmly, holding Kdin over his shoulder and glaring at Joel. 

"Is it? You have no way out." Joel smiled, "and your dumb friend here allowed respawn, so soon enough Caleb will be back. I'll heal, Kdin will wake, and we will wear you all down. There is no escape. Only death." 

Everyone stood in silence, other than Joel's maniacal giggling. Ryan kicked him down, holding him down with his foot. No one said anything, for no one could think of the right thing to say. They were stuck here until the day they died. 

Ray stood up, looking down at his watch and quivering a bit. He slowly walked over to Ryan, holding his watched arm out and looking at him. 

"I won't." Ryan whispered. 

"You won't what?" Geoff asked, stepping closer to them and looking between the two. 

"You have to." Ray replied to Ryan. 

"Have to what?" Jack stared at them, and his eyes glanced down to Joel, who for the first time, looked terrified. 

"You can't! They won't get out! There isn't a way out!!" Joel screeched, squirming under Ryan's foot and trying to hit Ryan off of him. 

"There is, I know what to do." Ray pulled Ryan close to him, holding his arm up so that Ryan could easily grab it. 

"What is going on?!" Michael yelled, standing and pulling Gavin up and into his arms. 

"I'm the server." Ray said, looking at his three friends, "I'm the one keeping you all here. If I'm right, this is a carbon copy of our old server we played in.. And that means the backup Lindsay and Ryan placed is still there." 

The three that were previously curious to the situation found themselves with mouths hanging open. No one knew what to say. 

"If the server gets a glitch, then there is a way out for the players still in the game." Ryan whispered, tears in his eyes, "Ray.." 

Ray laid his head against Ryan's and gently smiled at him, "Come on then, lets become stars..." He whispered so that only they could hear. Ryan closed his eyes and gently brought his glitched hand up, placing it on Ray's watch. 

The light around them started to fade away. Ray shivered in pain and slumped into Ryan's waiting arms as the glitch started to work up his arm, ripping him apart from the inside. Ryan held him close and looked back at his friends, a small smile on his face. 

"Get out of here." 

A doorway appeared for them, a bright light being the only thing seen on the other side. Jack, with Kdin still over his shoulder, was the first to go. Michael followed with Gavin, into the light. Geoff was the only one who stayed behind for a moment. 

"What about you two?" He asked, looking at Ryan with terribly sad eyes. Ryan smiled for just a moment, holding Ray closer. 

"We'll be fine. Wait for us, yeah?" Ryan and Geoff shared a look, and just for a moment Geoff wondered if this was what Ryan had wanted the whole time. Just him and Ray. The two of them started to fade away, their skin turning to pixels and the remaining bit of light facing around them. 

Geoff turned to the door, taking one last glance back at the place that had been their home. It was nothing but an empty void now; Caleb had been swallowed by the darkness. His eyes landed on Joel, who was shaking and reaching his bloodied hand out. 

"Geoff, come on, old buddy...!" Joel pleaded. Geoff looked at him for just a moment, at the light around him that was slowly turning to an empty, dark space. 

"See you in hell, Joel." Geoff whispered, and stepped back into the doorway. 

\--  
Lindsay really had wanted one normal day. Just a day to go out by herself, shop around a bit, stop at a good coffee shop, maybe find some kittens to play with. Just a day away from the hospital, away from the endless questions. 

She'd found them all. No one was in the office, not a single soul. She'd been very worried; called Michael, and then Geoff, then the rest- and all she had gotten was voicemail. That's when she feared something had happened. 

She'd checked all their houses; saving Caleb's for last. That's where they all were. All nine of them, each which some device on their head... All of them in a coma. The doctors had called it a mystery, there was no brain damage to any of them, they were just all.. Gone. 

It was hard to explain to the fans. 'Whoops, sorry, only Lindsay now! The rest of them are all in comas! Sorry!' Outrage. 

Her phone went off, yanking her away from her thoughts. She pulled it out with a little sigh, noticing the number right away. 

"What's up, Doc?" She tried to lace humor into her voice, but it more so came up as dry. 

"Caleb just flatlined. Jack and Kdin woke up." The doctor's speech was fast and choppy, but Lindsay could make it out perfectly. Jack and Kdin were awake. Caleb was dead. 

"Michael's woken up! Gavin!" She could hear someone yell. She didn't wait for anything else; she simply took off back towards the hospital, her mind set on her friends. 

Her family.   
\--  
And in the void that had once been their home, the game and the glitch rested in each other's arms, neither disturbed by the feeling warmth that they shared. They floated as the two brightest stars, shining brighter only by the others light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, friends.   
> (Also, I don't have anything against Joel or Caleb. Just needed people who seem like they could be good villains!)   
> ((Also also, if anyone would draw me fanart and send it to my tumblr wow would I love you:D))


	12. The (actual) End. (Just maybe.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoops."

Life is an endless flow of needs for oneself. It rushes around us, past us, and forgets we ever existed. To life, you are nothing but a small being, placed there to fight and live under it's rule. To you, life is the kind king. Life is a precious thing, and to give ones life for another... It's truly an act of love.   
Ray Narvaez Jr. loved Ryan Haywood. The game loved the glitch, but games have to be rid of glitches to live on. 

"Ryan." The silence they were living in was finally broken, and Ryan's eyelids opened at the sound of Ray's voice. He didn't respond, but he pulled the younger man closer to him and attempted to allow his warmth to flow between them both.

"Ryan, I love you." A warm drop fell onto Ryan's shoulder. He pulled back and away from Ray, his expression slanted as he glanced at his shoulder. A drop of crimson red was rested there, and with his movement it began to slide down his shoulder. His face turned grim and pale, and he turned himself to face Ray. 

Lines of blood were escaping from Ray's mouth, gently dripping down into the endless chasm below them. He had a sad smile on, and Ryan watched in pure horror as pieces of Ray's skin began to flake and crumble away from his body. 

"Ray, what- no!" Ryan's hands moved to touch Ray's face, but the vibrations only caused more of the skin to flutter away into a wind that didn't exist. Ryan's blood ran cold and he ripped his hands away. 

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt much," Ray smiled, "Plus, you'll get to go home. To see everyone." 

"I don't want that." Ryan cried, clenching his fists to keep them from grabbing for Ray. "I want you, I want to stay here with you. I'll die when I get out there anyway!" 

Ray shook his head, and his face began to become part of the darkness that surrounded them. Ryan felt tired. 

"Don't worry, I handled it. Couldn't let you go back to the gang hurt, now could I?" Ray's smile could barely be seen at this point. Ryan fell to his knees, his eyelids forcing themselves closed. 

"No, Ray. No." He felt himself fall, and his eyes closed and showed him only dark. There was not a single speck of light, none of the stars that he had suddenly began to hate. 

A single tear fell down Ray's face, and Ryan disappeared. 

'Ryan Haywood has left the game.' 

"I love you." Ray said to no one, his body flaking and crumbling away into nothing. 

'Ray Naraez Jr died.' 

\---

Jack had been told he'd changed. He found those words stupid and unneeded; of course he had changed. One doesn't watch two of your best friends die, watch another kill a man and leave another to die, and escape hell with the man who put you there without being slanted. 

He had to walk with a cane now. He'd been the one who had been hurt the least, but that dog bite tore his ankle apart. He didn't bother to keep his beard trimmed, and he found himself staring off a lot more. 

The whole thing had been on international news. People everywhere wanted their hands on the tech, news stations wanted the interviews and the story, and investigators wanted names. They'd gotten big when they were gone. Bigger then they were. 

Geoff had told most of the people to fuck off. He didn't allow any interviews to happen, he kept people away, and he kept everyone safe. They didn't really talk much anymore, but Jack still felt every inch of respect for Geoff that he'd had before- and even more. The only time they really saw each other was at the hospital. Work didn't really come into play at first; they were given a leave for very obvious reasons. 

It had been about a month. The first few weeks were hectic- Gavin had almost flatlined, Geoff had been in a wheelchair, and Michael had severe burns all over his body. Jack felt oddly happy that he was the only one with minor injuries. 

He also felt sick to realize he was thinking that way. It was just a common thought process, right? To feel glad for yourself when others were hurt and you weren't. But these people were his friends, the people who cared for him. At least they had been. Now all they shared was silence. 

He regretted his decision to go to the hospital that day. He was not the only person who had that idea; in fact, everyone did. Gavin and Michael arrived together, and Geoff came in not long after them. He'd stopped dead in the doorway, looking at everyone and attempting to smile. 

"Well, it's sure been awhile since we've all been together like this, hasn't it?" Geoff sat down by Ryan's bedside, looking at the comatose man and swallowing. 

"It's nice though." Gavin replied, a small smile on his face. Michael took his hand and they both smiled at each other. Jack felt sick again. 

"How can you two be so happy?" Jack felt himself stand, almost against his own will. He snarled at the younger two, holding himself up with the back of the chair and covering his face up. "Ryan isn't going to wake up. Who know where Ray is? No one. You know what I do know? They're dead. They were swallowed alive by Joel's machine and they're never going to come back. Geoff can barely walk but forces himself, Michael is burned to a crisp, and your heart is held together by duct tape! We should have stayed with them, at least we'd all be-" 

The scrape of chair cut him off, and Geoff's hand was clenched around his shirt collar in a matter of seconds. 

"Shut up. Shut the hell up, Jack. We know they're dead, you don't have to point it out to us! We know we should be dead, but we're not and that's what should matter! You can't seem to appreciate that!" Geoff yelled, and Jack simply stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"You act like you realize what's going on in my head." Jack hissed. 

"You act like you know what's going on inside ours." Gavin whispered. The room went silent, the tense air and the gentle sound of machines the only things seemingly present. Geoff released Jack, and Michael let down his protective guard. 

"I fall in a coma, and you all freak the hell out." Ryan's voice split straight through the silence of the room. All heads turned towards his bed, where they could see him sitting up. No one moved. 

"No." Gavin pinched his own arm. Michael swatted at his hand. 

"Ah, but yes," Ryan smiled, a strange hint of sadness in his voice, "Here I am. Alive and well. Not swallowed alive." He glanced up at Jack, who's mouth was hanging wide open. 

"Ryan, holy shit." Geoff walked over to the bed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and smiling bright. "Holy shit." 

"Shit is rarely holy, Geoff." Ryan smiled back at Geoff, laying his own hand on Geoff's shoulder and squeezing it. 

The room went pretty silent then, a voice missing that would add to Ryan's wisecrack. They were all silent. 

"Ryan... Ray, he... I'm so sorry." Geoff said, feeling his eyes water. Ryan smiled though. 

"No, I know. He's dead, right?" Ryan asked, sitting up a little and rubbing his chest. 

"What? No!" Michael jumped up, shaking his head fast, "Ray, we just can't find him! Wherever he is, he's-" 

"Dead. He's dead, wherever he is. I know he is." Ryan smiled at them all, a tear unknowingly falling down his face. 

"He's dead and it's my fault." 

\---

Another month passed them by. Kdin was tried for the murder of Joel and Caleb, amongst other things. He was sentenced to life. 

Ryan still didn't feel satisfied. When Kdin was asked where Ray was, he'd simply shrugged and replied 'only Joel would know.' The rest of the guys seemed fine with that. They had accepted it without another word, and planned a funeral for Ray. A funeral Ryan didn't attend. It's not a proper funeral to him, not if they didn't have Ray's body. 

"Ah, Ryan Haywood. Long time no see." Kdin smiled, bringing his chained hand up to his chin and leaning back in his chair. "Didn't expect that you'd be the one here." 

Ryan sat down in the chair across from Kdin, staying silent and looking at his once friend with narrowed eyes. Kdin flashed him a smile, leaning back and yawning a little. 

"I know why you're here. You want to know more about Ray, don't you?" Kdin hummed. Ryan nodded.

"Well, let's go back to the start. That shit story I told at the court was a lie. We never wanted to get rid of you. Joel threatened us into working against you. Eventually, I just gave up and allowed it all to happen. I didn't have any problems with it. Neither did Caleb. It was your death or ours." 

"My death?" Ryan asked, his eyes slightly widening. 

"Your death. The original plan was to just get rid of you. Drug you, plant you in the game, allow you to die. Ray would go running back to Joel. His plan," Kdin glanced out the small window, "They'd find you in a coma, they'd put you in the hospital as you died. It was simple; but then Geoff walked in on us." 

Ryan felt his heart twist a bit. A faint memory of Geoff trying to save him sparked in his head; he could see Geoff walk in, he could see their hands touch just for a moment.. And then everything went black. 

"With two of you, Joel freaked. It wouldn't seem like much of an accident if they found both of you. So the plan expanded. We got all of you. Down like flies. Then we placed ourselves in as well. Some crazy man took us all down. Bam." 

"That doesn't answer my question." Ryan breathed out, getting irritated with whatever Kdin was trying to tell him. 

"But I have. Think about it." Kdin tapped his head, smiling crookedly and leaning back again. 

Ryan sat back for a moment, blinking and rubbing his arm a bit. His thoughts flew all about in his head, and it hit him hard. 

"If.. If Joel wanted to get rid of me to get Ray back.. Why would he put Ray in the same setup as we were?" Ryan pieced his thoughts together slowly. 

"Ding ding ding! You're the genius I thought you were, Mr. Haywood." Kdin waved his hands around, laughing and smiling.

"So, what your saying, is..." Ryan started, but Kdin put his finger up to silence him. 

"What I'm saying is, Joel would never hurt Ray. There is a different set up, and that's where Ray is. The only question is; where is Ray?" Kdin closed his eyes- and he didn't say another word. 

Ryan was escorted out of the room, but for a second he stopped and looked back at Kdin, who was being cuffed and bound to be taken back to his cell. 

"Why did you tell me this?" He asked. Kdin looked him right in the eye, a small smile on his face. 

"Because I like you." 

\-- 

Ray sat along the bank of a small river that ran through the large patch of woods he had made home in. His feet dipped into the cold water, and he glanced at his reflection in the water. 

"Hey there, me." He kicked at the water and watched his relegation turn to nothing but fuzz. 

"No reply? How rude." He closed his eyes and flopped back onto the grass, looking up through the trees and at the clouds in the sky. 

"You've gone so insane that you result in talking to yourself?" Ryan asked. Ray's eyes widened and he sat up, spinning around and looking up at the older man. 

"Ryan...?" Ray's voice cracked, a mix of fear and desperation mixing together. Ryan spread his arms wide open, and Ray dashed into the waiting embrace. 

"The one and only." Ryan breathed out, kissing Ray's head and holding him close. Ray burrowed his head into Ryan's shoulder, the actual feeling of human embrace sending joy throughout his whole body. 

"How- why!?" Realization struck Ray and he pulled back from Ryan, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "I saved- I sent you out of here!" 

"I came back." Ryan laid his hand on Ray's cheek, smiling at him. "Did you really think that bullshit that Joel spewed applied to you? We found you in the old office.. You were on a completely different set up then us." 

"Us?" Ray asked, that idea being the only one to escape his scrambling thoughts. 

"Us." Geoff stepped out of the brush, dusting off his shoulders and removing his helmet from his head. Jack followed not far behind him, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. 

"X-Ray!" Gavin came bouncing out from behind Geoff, running straight to Ray and tackling his friend in a hug. Ray managed to keep them both on the ground, hugging Gavin back and allowing himself to laugh. 

"Jesus Gavin, don't smoother him." Michael stood with his hands on his hips, a cocky smile on his lips, and his eyes locked on the two. Ray broke free of Gavin's bear hug and hurried over to Michael, throwing his arms around his friend. 

"I thought you had some common sense, Michael!" Ray turned his hug into a forceful shove, glaring at Michael and covering his mouth. 

"Ow, okay, missed you too asshole!" Michael hissed, rubbing his shoulder and taking a step back from Ray. 

"You idiots, you got out! What are you doing back here, I-" Ray started to freak out, but Ryan placed his fingers against his lips and winked. 

"You think we're stupid, Ray?" Geoff walked up beside Ryan, smiling. 

"We found a glitch in the matrix!" Gavin hummed, swinging his arms around and nudging into Ryan, who laughed and held his hand out for Ray to take. 

"You really think Joel would place you on the same set up as us? You were safe the whole time..." Ryan squeezed Ray's hand and pulled him closer. 

"So we got Kdin to hook us up on your set up, so we could come and save you." Jack said, speaking up for the first time. 

"All we have to do is actually beat the game." Michael grinned, winking at Ray and wrapping his arm around Gavin's shoulder. 

Ray stood silent, looking at all of his friends and holding back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He held onto Ryan's hand very tightly. 

"Together." Geoff shoved at Jack, and the other man smiled at his boss. 

"Together..." Ray smiled and looked around at everyone. He wasn't lonely anymore. 

\--

"Did you do it?" Kdin sat in the dark room, his eyes locked on his hands and away from the figures looming over him. 

"I did." He replied, clenching his fists tightly and looking up for just a moment. 

"Good." The taller of the two smiled, slipping his chair back under the table as he stepped away. 

"Is everything set up?" The second man asked, sitting on the table and watching Kdin closely. 

"The way you wanted it. You just have to watch them until you want to switch. Like any normal game." Kdin mumbled, his chest tight and his eyes clenched. 

"Joel was right, you are a good little henchman." Matt stepped out of the shadows, patting Kdin's cheek and grinning at him. Jeremy glanced at his watch, and he grabbed Matt by the arm. 

"We have to go. We'll get him again if we need him." Kdin's eyes widened, and he struggled against the cuffs keeping him chained to the chair. 

"You promised you'd get me out of here! You can't leave me!" Kdin yelled, and Matt turned around with a bit of a smile on his face. 

"Whoops." 

The door closed, and Kdin was left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like this ending? Not as much as I want to.   
> Did I set myself up to do something better with it? Yes.   
> This isn't the end. I've just gotten more into other works I want to write. I'm going to be writing another, and I'll ask for opinions on what you'd like! (I have two in mind, right now.)   
> I hope I can finish this better one day. Maybe quicker. :p Thanks for sticking along for the ride.


End file.
